The Contract
by Avoncliffe
Summary: It's January 1988. As head of crime busting SI-10, Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings has many enemies. One of them wants retribution and nothing less than his death will suffice. Can Dempsey and Harry flush out the killers before they take out their boss? And...is there another contract afoot? One that involves the sound of wedding bells?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

'The Kentuckian' was located in a side street off the Mile End Road in Tower Hamlets, London.

No-one knew where the name came from, except that the owner, Paulie 'Thumbscrews' Jordan, a close associate of Ronnie Kray, was a devoted fan of Burt Lancaster, and it was assumed he named the pub after the 1955 film of the same name, which featured the Hollywood star in the lead role.

Paulie bought two Victorian semi's in the mid sixties, knocked them into one, then turned them into a pub and ever since it opened for business, only those in the underworld have been allowed access.

Its bar is positioned between the saloon and the lounge (if one could call it a lounge) and it's often filled with thieves, pimps and killers, all hunched over tables and planning their next burglary, kidnapping, heist or murder within its dingy walls.

On this particular cold, snow covered evening in early January 1988, four men were huddled round a table, their almost empty pints of beer languishing on the sticky top, together with two nearly full ashtrays.

"Get annuvver round in Davey, there's a good lad." said Jason, the gang leader, a six footer with a bald head, hands the size of hams and a belly to match.

"'Ere Paulie!" shouted Davey, a skinny, acned, nineteen year old, blowing warm air from his mouth into cupped hands. "Nuvver four beers mate. 'An light a bleedin' fire, will ya! We ain't Eskimo's!"

"Alright alright!" replied Paulie, pulling the four beers into fresh glasses. "Keep yer knickers on!"

"Good shout, my son." said Jason, dragging on his cigarette. "I'm freezin' me nuts off 'ere!"

Paulie brought the drinks over on a tray, collected the empties and, having deposited them on the bar, shuffled over to the open fire already made up of paper, logs and coal. They took hold immediately he set a match to them, warmth beginning to flood the small room as the flames, crackling and spitting, roared up the chimney.

"Now, listen up." said Jason. "Our old guvnor 'as been banged up for six months now an' I hear he's right pissed off. That scum Spikin's wasted his missus an' put 'im away."

"Yeah, I'd be pissed off an' all." said Nev, a thirty year old negro with eyes as black as coal.

"Me too." said Chang, a twenty-five year old of Korean and English mixed parentage, a black belt in Taekwondo, a ruthless killer and a man of few words.

"So what's your plan, Jase?" asked Davey, slugging back his beer.

"I'm gettin' a visitin' order for the Scrubs." Jason replied. "An' I'll 'ave a word. Then we'll meet back 'ere."

Lieutenant James Dempsey and Sergeant (Lady) Harriet Makepeace, now an engaged couple, had spent a wonderful Christmas holiday at a magnificent chalet nestling in the Parsenne mountains, overlooking Klosters in Switzerland and owned by her father, Lord 'Freddy' Winfield. His step sister, Alice has also joined them and it had been the perfect tonic for Harry to regain her full health.

She'd been caught up in a near fatal explosion whilst on the previous case and ingested thick smoke, damaging her lungs and airways.

The clean, crisp mountain air had worked it's magic and she had made a full recovery, notwithstanding having Dempsey beside her once more. Whilst lying helpless in hospital she'd been worried for him, knowing he was in the thick of it and shooting it out with killers in Paris, but confident he'd return to her safe and sound, their unique telepathy in touch with each other.

They looked tanned, fit and healthy as they strode into Romano's, a chic Italian restaurant in the heart of Knightsbridge and one of their favourites, to meet Rupert and Arabella Barrington-Smythe, newly wedded, he an independently wealthy thirty-two year old, she the daughter of Lord Jonas Cosgrove-Hartley. Like Harry she was titled and as Lady Arabella, had been kidnapped four weeks before her wedding to Rupert, Dempsey and Harry having found and rescued her.

This evening's meal was their treat and a thank you.

"Golly, you two look fantastic!" said Arabella, as they took their seats. "Just about every head has turned to watch as you walked in here."

"Thank you Arabella." said Harry, conscious of the many eyes upon them. "But you two look pretty stunning too. How was Mauritius?"

"Breathtaking." replied Rupert, as a young Italian waiter materialised at their table, taking a bottle of Krug champagne from the silver bucket beside Rupert and pouring it into the two empty flutes in front of Dempsey and Harry.

"Thank you." said Rupert as the waiter nodded and slipped away, then continuing with his answer. "Yes, utterly fabulous."

"An' you still managed to get a tan on ya honeymoon." chuckled Dempsey, taking a sip of his wine.

"Forgive him." said Harry. "He has a one track mind. I shall have to deal with him later."

"How was the skiing?" asked Arabella, grinning at the repartee between her two friends. "Klosters wasn't it?"

"Yes. Perfect." replied Harry. "We skied just about every day apart from a couple when it snowed heavily. I have to say I was impressed with James. He'd never skied on snow, only water, but he was soon joining me on the black runs."

"I had to learn goddam fast." said Dempsey, glancing at her. "There were too many pro's out there followin' _you_ around!"

"As if I'd be interested in them, darling." she replied, winking at the other two. "Although I do recall a rather nubile and very pretty Italian lady who always seemed to be close to you. Even at apres-ski, when you were getting us all drinks, she'd be beside you at the bar!"

"You mean Sophia?" answered Dempsey, feigning surprise.

"Yes Sophia." replied Harry, raising her eyebrows at him. "Her husband was none too pleased, I noticed."

"She was married?" answered Dempsey, pretending ignorance.

"She was." confirmed Harry, although not divulging to the other two that it had been a standing joke between them the entire holiday, Aunt Alice at one point becoming very flushed at the thought that some woman was trying to steal her favourite part surrogate relative away from her beloved niece.

"And when are you two going to tie the knot?" asked Rupert, throwing a sudden curved ball into the conversation.

"No idea." answered Dempsey, quickly. "Maybe one day, we'll just go for it."

"Will we?" replied Harry, intrigued since they'd hadn't broached the subject for months and then only fleetingly. She'd hoped they could have talked about in on holiday but the subject never came up.

"Yeah, we could be on a beach some place an' - do it." said Dempsey. "Then throw a big pardy back home."

"Could we?" repeated Harry, a little taken aback since this suggestion was a first.

"That would be sooo romantic and beautiful." remarked Arabella. "And soo you two."

"It would be, wouldn't it." murmured Harry, lost in her thoughts.

"Seems you've got it all worked out, James." said Rupert, then caught the warning look in Dempsey's eye.

Arabella was about to blurt something out, but Rupert nudged her. The subject needed changing.

"Here's to you two." he said, raising his glass. "Thank you for all you did for Bella and Jonas."

"Don' mention it." said Dempsey, raising his. "All in a day's work."

"And how did you enjoy being involved Harriet?" asked Rupert.

"Erm - yes, well, interesting." she replied guardedly, conscious that none of her friends were aware she was a sergeant in the police force and Dempsey's official partner to boot. "Quite exhilarating all this crime busting business."

At the SI-10 offices, Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings, Dempsey and Harry's irascible superior, was finishing up for the day. Heading a team of ten, hand picked detectives, all experienced in under cover work, his department had been operational for four years and brought many a dangerous criminal to book.

One or two had neither forgiven nor forgotten him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

On the drive home from Romano's, Harry was quiet and pensive and they both knew why. Since getting engaged, they hadn't actually sat down and seriously discussed when to get married, but Rupert had brought the subject right out into the open.

"I know what you're thinkin', honey." he said finally, unable to stand the pregnant silence any longer.

"I know you know." replied Harry, glancing across at him, then back out of her window, watching the stark, winter beaten trees flash by, the only sounds in the car the swishing of the windscreen wipers as they cleared part snow, part water away, coupled with the splashing of the tyres on the wet, soaked road.

"Shall we have some Sinatra?" he suggested, reaching for the car's radio/cassette player, intending to flood the interior with some music and diffuse the tense atmosphere that was building.

"No." she said, grabbing his hand to prevent him pushing a cassette into the machine.

Dempsey had had enough, pulled the car into a side road, switched off the engine, then turning towards her, put his arm around the back of her seat and looked into her eyes.

"Come on Harry, out with it." he said.

"What do you mean, _out with it!?_" she answered, angrily. "You know damn well what _'it'_ is!"

"Hell fire, angel!" retorted Dempsey. "You wanna talk about gettin' hitched? Is that it?"

"Yes, you dimwit!" she answered, fire in her eyes. "I want to talk about us getting _married_!"

"Well we don' have ta fight 'bout it, do we?" he said, slipping his arm from the back of her seat to her shoulder. "I love you with every fibre of my body, mind an' bein' but I wasn't gonna start on the subject over dinner with two people I like, but don' know too well."

While she'd been lying in her hospital bed a few weeks ago and unsure as to whether he'd actually come home to her alive from Paris, the love she felt for him had been overwhelming. She'd calmed down when the sudden knowledge hit her that he was safe, but the images in her mind of a marriage ceremony that may never be, became all encompassing.

When Freddy had suggested they go to Klosters for Christmas, she thought there would be a perfect opportunity for them to discuss a marriage date but it had never presented itself. She hadn't wanted to force the issue, just nudge the conversation in that direction, but the moment always seem to allude her.

And the fact that Dempsey hadn't appeared to twig it either, given their unique telepathic connection, coupled with his immediate 'no idea' reply to Rupert that night, had really brought it all back and set her off.

But she realised she was overreacting now, so took a deep breath and put her hand up to her shoulder to grasp his, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb and looked into his soft, concerned brown eyes.

"Of course we don't have to fight about it." she said, softly. "I'm sorry but I suppose I had a 'Crazy Joe' moment a few weeks back."

"Crazy Joe moment?" replied Dempsey, as ever, slow on the uptake.

"Dear God, Dempsey!" she said, exasperated. "Don't you remember? The mausoleum? Crazy Joe shooting you dead - well to me it seemed you were dead - and the impact that had on me?"

"Yeah, I remember." he said, still a little puzzled. "But that was some time ago. I thought you were over all that."

"I am over all that - that particular episode anyway." she replied. "But the image of you lying dead will always haunt me. And while you were away in Paris and me being utterly useless, brought a lot of it back."

He leaned across the car at that point and took her face in his right hand, then kissed her tenderly on the lips, her left arm reaching round his neck as she kissed him back, both of them instantly feeling the surge of passion for more.

"Listen honey." he said, quietly, looking into those blue eyes that never failed to captivate him. "We can do this one of two ways."

"Yes?" she questioned, her eyes searching his.

"Yeah." he said. "We can either sit down an' plan the whole kaboosh together - or - you leave it to me to make it a day to remember."

"But James, it'll always be a day to remember." she replied, this time her turn to look puzzled.

"Yeah, 'course it will." he said. "But my way you won't know which day."

"What!?" she replied, looking aghast at him. "Are you seriously suggesting you spring a surprise on me? What if I don't want that?"

"Then we do it the conventional way." he said, grinning. "We plan it, just like millions of others have down the years."

"So you're giving me the choice?"

"Yeah, 'course I am, princess!" he said, smiling. "It's your day, mine too, but it's generally accepted it's ultimately the bride's day. But you can decide how you wanna play it. An' whichever you choose we'll always plan a pardy together - ya know, the reception?"

Her initial and immediate reaction was to go the traditional route but something made her stop and think.

She twiddled her beloved and stunning engagement ring around her finger and looked at him, loving him even more for being him. He'd always been a maverick, someone who would do things his way and to hell with the rest of 'em, a person comfortable in his own skin, oozing confidence, fit, handsome, passionate, sexy and anything but traditional.

And that's why she'd fallen in love with him.

"Can I think about it?" she said finally.

"You bet, tiger." he replied, smiling broadly. "We've all the time in the world."

"There's a song about that, isn't there?" she said, returning his smile.

"Yeah, the one an' only Satchmo!" he replied, pushing Sinatra into the cassette player, 'Love and Marriage' suddenly blasting through the speakers, the irony causing them to burst into laughter at each other.

"Take me home, James." she said, still giggling, then, with that unmistakeable look in her eyes. "Then take me to bed!"

The next day, Jason telephoned Wormwood Scrubs and requested a visiting order to meet with Jimmy Hofton.

A particularly nasty piece of work, Hofton had ruled London's underworld for two decades, dealing in drugs, pornography, prostitution and robbery. But his downfall came about when he got really greedy and started organizing child trafficking, kidnapping young negresses in Africa and bringing them to his mansion in Spain where they'd be auctioned to the highest bidder and spend the rest of their lives as drug induced prostitutes.

A team of ex SAS soldiers had been formed by Freddy and, along with Dempsey, Harry, Chas and Spikings they had finally destroyed the gang and hauled Hofton to court where he'd been convicted and given life imprisonment.

In the process of capturing him, however, Spikings had gunned down Hofton's mistress, killing her instantly. And that, together with his entire evil empire collapsing, was why he wanted Spikings dead.

The order was granted and two days later, Jason walked into the high security wing and to a booth, behind which a grinning Hofton was sitting.

"'Allo Guv." he said. "How's ya doin'?"

"Whadda you fink, ya ignorant git." growled Hofton, frowning, his grin vanishing. "Shite food, bastard screws, no pussy and banged up fer twenty-free hours every bleedin' day!"

"Yeah, sorry Guv, wasn't finkin' was I." replied Jason, then lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "Anyways, how do ya want us to deal with that scumbag Spikin's?"

"I want 'im ta suffer an' suffer bad!" snarled Hofton, under his breath. "I want you ta get 'im in a room an' give 'im so much pain 'e'll be pleadin' wiv ya to kill 'im!"

"Yeah? Okay Guv." replied Jason, softly. "Must say I fought you'd just wan' 'im topped."

"Nah you dope!" replied Hofton, quietly. "I wan' you ta film 'im avin' his bollocks sliced off fer starters! You up to it?"

"Yeah 'course." replied Jason, uncertain that he would be, but knew Chang had a black heart and would relish torturing a copper. "'Ow much you payin' for this service?"

"Twenty grand up front." whispered Hofton. "An' anuvver 'undred grand when 'e's dead. Alright?"

Jason whistled under his breath. "Yeah."

"Then get to it!" commanded Hofton, albeit in hushed tones. "An' when you've got the bastard, come an' see me again. Got that?"

"Yeah Guv, got it." said Jason as he got up and left.

Later in 'The Kentuckian' he'd gathered together the other three and was explaining what Jimmy Hofton wanted.

"'E don' jus' wan 'im topped." he reported, downing a gulp of beer. "'E wants 'im 'urt an' 'urt real bad."

"'Ow bad?" asked Davey, sucking on his cigarette and blowing the smoke out as he spoke.

"'E wants his nuts off fer a start." replied Jason, looking directly at Chang. "An' 'e wants us to film it!"

"Jesus Christ!" said Nev, nearly spitting his beer out. "That's pretty sick ain't it?"

"Yeah, thirty grand each sick!" replied Jason, looking at each of them in turn. "Five each up front, then anuvver twenty when 'e's no more. You alright wiv that?"

They all nodded.

"Right, so let's get down to sortin' it then."

Ever since their discussion in the car earlier in the week, the question of how she wanted to marry Dempsey had never been far from Harry's thoughts. Rarely indecisive, she really was swinging to and fro this time with his suggestion.

On the one hand she'd always longed of walking down the aisle on her father's arm to marry the man of her dreams. On the other, she had a shrewd idea that Dempsey would arrange a pretty stunning special day despite his unconventional, cavalier attitude to most things in life.

Since he'd fallen in love with her and especially when they were alone, his rough edges were smoothed somewhat. She'd brought out his compassionate side and, although rarely a romantic, she knew he'd pull out all the stops if she decided to go the unconventional route.

What decided her was simple in the end.

She'd already walked down the aisle once on her father's arm and married, who she thought at the time was the man of her dreams, Robert Makepeace. The day itself had been magical, the life afterwards painful, humiliating and dreadfully unhappy. Although she knew her life with James would be wonderful and the exact opposite, somehow walking down a church aisle with him wouldn't feel so special to her now - she'd done that already.

The depth of her love for James was unique and she wanted their special day to reflect that in its entirety.

Whilst they were relaxing in the lounge after an evening meal, sipping the rest of their red wine and coffee, she spoke.

"James." she said, turning to him and taking his hand in hers. "I've decided."

"You've decided." he repeated, momentarily lost, then suddenly realising what she was referring to. "Oh yeah? So what's it to be, princess?"

"Surprise me!" she said, her eyes shining with a mixture of anticipation, wonder and excitement. "But please don't leave it too long. Promise me?"

"I promise." he replied, the ecstatic look on his face confirming to her that she'd made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings's official car was a metallic light blue Ford Granada Mark 3, which was presently undergoing a routine service and some repairs.

For the time being, he was now using a black, two year old Rover Vitesse, one of the last of the SD1 models and one of the fastest, given it's tweaked V8 engine. It looked the business too, with cross spoke alloy wheels, lowered suspension and a deep front spoiler.

Although the Granada was roomy and comfortable, Mrs Spikings liked the Rover more and remarked upon it when they were returning from the weekly shop at the supermarket that Saturday morning.

"Can't you keep this car now?" she asked, looking around the plush, yet sporty interior.

"I thought you liked the Ford, dear." replied Spikings, glancing across at her, somewhat surprised she was actually taking an interest in something as mundane as the car he drove.

"I do Gordon." she replied. "But it's rather old mannish, a bit like you, whereas this is sportier and sexier."

He looked across at her again, not altogether sure how to take that last remark. They'd been married for nearly twenty years, but their relationship had slipped into normality and routine.

One of the old school, Spikings was upright, honest and didn't suffer fools gladly, his irascibility becoming legendary. If he came into contact with those he considered idiots, he gave them short shrift. Except for Dempsey, and perhaps Harry who was more respectful anyway, most of his colleagues walked on eggshells around him, but his compassion was never far from the surface and his understanding of what made people tick, garnered respect from those he worked with.

Mrs Spikings, however, was oblivious to all of that. She wore the trousers in their relationship and he was happy to defer to her.

He'd fallen for her on sight, but she'd proven elusive, his pursuance of her testing, but he'd won her heart in the end. Never having had children, they'd always just had each other and for all the frostiness that sometimes pervaded their marriage, they still loved one another.

As he drove, he reflected on that last remark now.

When he'd courted her, he'd been slim and fit with a lighter personality, the tough years working his way up the police ranks having taken their toll on all of that. Now he was somewhat portly and often bad tempered when arriving home, so perhaps he was in need of a makeover and if the car was going to be the catalyst, then he'd attempt to replace the Granada with it.

"Well dear, if you like it that much I'll see what I can do." he said finally, smiling at her.

"Really Gordon?" she replied, looking surprised, yet pleased. "Maybe you're not so much an old stick in the mud after all."

Located next to the underground parking area, SI-10 had its own bespoke workshop for the fleet of cars it operated.

Jerry Cahill had been a mechanic in the police force since a teenager. Now in his fifties and still a batchelor, cars were the love of his life and he knew his way around them blindfolded. Fords were easy to work on and he'd completed the service on Spikings's Granada relatively quickly that Monday morning.

However, during the course of a chase, it had hit a few kerbs, damaging a track rod end and knocking the steering out of kilter. Having now replaced all the damaged parts and realigned the tracking, he jumped into the car to give it a final test drive before handing it back to the Chief Super.

It was late afternoon, getting dark and beginning to rain as he emerged out of the garage onto the wet, slippery tarmac and set off on his regular test route which included main roads, side streets and a dual carriageway, all three designed to put the car through its paces in different ways, thus highlighting its steering, brakes, suspension and performance.

Slipping into the traffic a few cars behind him was a green Range Rover, complete with a bull bar bolted to its front end. Nev, an accomplished driver, was at the wheel, Jason beside him, Davey and Chang in the back seat. In the murkiness of the wet, wintry afternoon, they hadn't noticed it was someone other than Spikings, driving the Ford.

"Don' get too close." instructed Jason. "Wait 'til the traffic dies down a bit. We wanna a clear run at 'im, knock 'im off the road an' grab the bastard!"

Hanging back a fair way, but keeping the car in plain sight, they followed Jerry as he traversed some back streets, then onto a main road before gunning the car onto a dual carriageway and unleashing the 2.8 litre, six cylinder engine. Given the filthy weather, the traffic was light and kicking up clouds of spray behind him, he didn't notice the ever looming Range Rover as it closed the gap to the Ford.

Glancing in his rear view mirror, Jerry cursed the following driver for having his headlights on full beam and, as he reached for the dimmer switch a sudden bang from the back sent the car fishtailing along the road.

"Jesus!" shouted Jerry, not believing for a moment what had just happened.

As he fought to bring the car under control, another head jerking slam caused the rear end to lose grip, Jerry trying frantically to deploy all his experience in countering the slide, turning the front wheels in the direction of the drift and just catching it before the car went into a one eighty pirouette.

As it straightened up, however, Nev accelerated and caught the rear flank another blow, this time putting the car into an opposite spin. There was nothing Jerry could do now, so he just held on and waited for the inevitable impact.

As the car spun out of control, it careened onto the verge and flipped over, rolling several times before finally landing on its wheels up against the bank, steam hissing through the radiator grill from the engine bay, petrol spilling out of the ruptured tank, glass splintered everywhere, the Range Rover's bull bar having crumpled the Ford's rear end severely.

Watching it all as if in slow motion, Nev eventually slid to a halt, Jason, Davey and Chang leaping out and running to the car. When they reached the drivers side, they stopped in their tracks.

"That ain't Spikin's!" yelled Jason, through the rain, now lashing down, the wind gathering strength too. "Shit me, we've done the wrong bloke! Get outta here quick!"

As the Range Rover screamed away, a few cars were sliding to a halt at the sight of the stricken Granada. It wasn't long before a patrol car roared up, having called the fire and ambulance services too. Jerry, still alive but badly injured, remained in the car until the fire fighters arrived and, using cutting equipment, they peeled back the part flattened roof and winched him carefully out, subsequently the paramedics rushing him to Casualty.

The carriageway was shut to allow the smashed up car to be recovered, long queues developing as rush hour approached, even making the evening news at six o'clock.

At five thirty, Dempsey and Harry were in SI-10 when Spikings' telephone rang, Chas going in to his office to answer it for him.

"Right, I see." said Chas. "One moment, I'd better get him. Guv?"

"Yes Chas, what is it?" snapped Spikings, as ever annoyed that someone was interrupting what he was doing.

"I think you'd better take this, sir." said Chas, a look of concern clear on his face for all to see.

Harry and Dempsey followed Spikings to his office, but didn't go in, Dempsey leaning against the door jam, Harry resting against the coffee machine, positioned just outside the door and watching Dempsey's face for any sign of what may have occurred.

Spikings had swung his chair round and had his back to them, his conversation low and inaudible.

"What is it?" whispered Harry, Dempsey shaking his head slightly and putting a finger to his lips. Chas was in the office and caught Dempsey's eye, rolling his to the ceiling.

Eventually Spikings replaced his receiver and spun his chair to face them.

"Come in you two." he said, Dempsey taking his usual stance against the window, Harry taking hers on a chair in front of the desk, next to a now seated Chas.

"Jerry Cahill has been involved in a bad accident." said Spikings. "He's in intensive care."

"Oh my God." said Harry, her hand flying to her mouth, and who, like everyone at SI-10 knew, and was very fond of, the affable mechanic. "Why sir? What's happened?"

"He was out road testing my car." said Spikings. "That's a complete write-off, incidentally."

"How in the hell did he manage that, Chief?" asked Dempsey, knowing how good a driver Jerry was. " I mean the guy was expert behind the wheel."

"No-one knows exactly, Dempsey." answered Spikings. "The weather was pretty foul, getting dark and he was found beside the dual carriageway so he may have been travelling too fast and aquaplaned off the road."

"How is he exactly?" asked Harry, her brow furrowed with worry.

"The air bag saved him to an extent, but he's concussed, has a punctured lung and broken his right leg plus several ribs." answered Spikings.

"When can we visit him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Sergeant." replied Spikings. "But I'll keep you posted."

"Where's the car?" asked Chas.

"In the compound waiting for an insurance report before being scrapped." replied Spikings.

"Be an idea to look it over first, boss." suggested Dempsey. "Hopefully, Jerry'll pull through an' be able to tell us exactly what happened, but we might get some clues jus' lookin' at it."

"Yes, you're right Lieutenant. Can you see to that please Chas?" asked Spikings, then glanced at Dempsey and Harry. "Meet me at the compound tomorrow morning - you too Chas."

Harry noticed how downcast he looked and made sure she was the last to get up and leave before turning to him.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, after Chas and Dempsey had returned to the main office. "I'm sure Jerry will be okay."

"Yes, hopefully he'll be back with us very soon." he replied, then, for once, wore his heart on his sleeve. "I don't know, Harry, Mrs Spikings was only saying this very weekend how much she preferred this Rover I'm driving at present to the Granada. And I said I'd see if I could make it permanent. Looks as though it might be now, but God knows I'd rather have arranged it differently."

"Yes sir, of course you would." said Harry. "But there's no point in dwelling on it, is there."

Spikings looked at her. "No, no you're right." he replied. "See you tomorrow, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight sir." she said and joined Dempsey as he finished clearing up his desk.

"What was all that about?" he asked, quietly.

"Tell you later." whispered Harry. "I'm ready for home."

"Yeah, me too." he said, grabbing her hand. "Come on princess, let's go."

The next morning they joined Chas and Spikings at the compound, immediately suspecting foul play when they saw the smashed rear end of the Granada.

"Could that damage have been done in the accident?" asked Harry, cautiously.

"No, not according to the accident expert whose studied the position of the car and its damage." replied Spikings. "He called me last night and explained."

"Ya know what this means, huh Chief?" said Dempsey.

"Yes, Dempsey, the accident was deliberate." replied Spikings. "Someone's put out a contract on me! And it could be any number of low life's I've had the pleasure of putting away."

"What about witnesses?" asked Harry. "Surely there were some. The road couldn't have been entirely empty!"

"Believe it or not, no-one has reported actually seeing the accident." said Chas. "Although a trucker did call in early this morning, having heard the report on the news and said he was sure a Range Rover was tailing the car very closely. But he was on the opposite carriageway so it all happened fleetingly as he passed by."

"And he's the only one?" asked Harry, incredulously. "Surely not."

"The patrol car officers said several cars had stopped to help when they arrived." said Spikings. "And when asked, one or two drivers said they saw a green Range Rover leaving in a hurry, but no-one got its reg number."

"An' none of 'em saw the accident?" asked Dempsey, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nope" said Chas. "It was raining in torrents apparently, visibility pretty bad, nearly dark anyway so perhaps it isn't surprising no-one saw it happening."

In 'The Kentuckian' the four villains were hunched around their usual table once more, each smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.

"That was a waste of bleedin' time!" snarled Jason, blowing smoke out through his nose. "The pigs're bound to twig we were after Spikin's when they see the car all banged up from behind."

"I dunno 'bout that, Jase." offered Davey, swigging a gulp of beer. "The motor was pretty smashed up on all sides by the time it'd stopped rollin'."

"Yeah, p'raps ya right there son." agreed Jason. "We'll just 'ave to 'ave anuvver fink about it, now."

"You gonna tell the Guvnor, Jason?" asked Chang.

"Don' be a twat!" he replied. "That's the last thing I'm gonna bleedin' do. He'd go friggin' bonkers!"

"So what _are_ we gonna do?" asked Nev, taking several draughts of beer in one go.

"I dunno. I'm workin' on it." replied Jason.

Whilst driving back from the compound to SI-10, Harry turned to Dempsey.

"Who do you think has put a contract out on Spikings, Dempsey?"

"Jeez, I dunno, princess." he replied, glancing across at her. "Could be anyone. You heard the man, he must've banged up dozens of badass mothers in his time."

"Do you think there might be word on the street?" she asked.

"Worth askin', tiger." he replied. "Someone might know somethin' I guess. Say honey, that reminds me, you were gonna tell me what you two were whisperin' 'bout yesterday."

"Oh yes." she replied. "He was a bit upset really."

"Yeah? Spikings upset? In front of you?" he said, clearly surprised at what could only be considered a one-off.

"Yes Dempsey!" replied Harry, somewhat irritated by Mr Macho next to her. "You so called tough men _do_ have hearts you know!"

"Yeah, you melt mine, angel." he grinned, knowing instantly it would head her off at the pass, so to speak.

She couldn't help but giggle at him, knowing full well what he was up to. She side stepped the trap and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as I said, he was upset."

"Okay why?"

"Apparently Mrs Spikings had only recently asked if he could keep that Rover he's driving because she preferred it to the Ford."

"Wow!" said Dempsey. "Talk about gettin' ya own way!"

"Dempsey!" thundered Harry, utterly annoyed with him. "That's not very nice! Jerry's fighting for his life in hospital and Spikings was upset that his wife's wish has come true through his near fatal accident!"

"Okay I take that back." he said, sheepishly, instantly thinking of Jerry. "I wasn't thinkin' of Jerry, jus' Mrs Spikings gettin' what she wanted."

"Well okay then. Honestly, you're bloody impossible at times!" she said, looking at him, her eyes still betraying some annoyance.

"But you love me though." he said, looking back at her, grinning.

"No, not right then I didn't." she said, just a hint of reluctance in her voice, since she knew she was incapable of staying angry with him for very long.

"But now you do." he said, still grinning at her, then putting his left hand up, his fore finger a smidgen away from his thumb. "Jus' a teeny bit?"

Still somewhat annoyed with him, for once she wasn't going to allow him to placate her t_hat_ easily.

"Stop the car!" she ordered, taking him completely by surprise.

"What!? Why!?" he asked, thoroughly taken aback by her sudden mood change.

"Stop the car, I said!" she commanded again.

He pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

She turned to look at him, trying hard to convey anger in her eyes, but found her heart melting at the sight of the worried, shocked expression on his face. Before he knew it, she'd scrambled over the central console and deposited herself directly into his lap, her back against the steering wheel and flung her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together behind him.

"Now, what were you saying about loving you?" she asked, eyes twinkling and mischievous now.

"Hell's teeth you minx!" he said, as their lips met. "You're full of goddam surprises!"

"I might just have one or two more by the time we're home tonight." she teased, before letting go of him and clambering back into her seat.

Grinning broadly and more in love with her than ever, he started the car and floored the throttle, the rear tyres scrabbling for grip on the slippery surface as the big 5 litre V8 transferred its power to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The following day, Dempsey and Harry decided to hit the streets and flush out a few snouts and contacts to see if there was any word of a contract out on Spikings.

Their first port of call was Harry's informant, Winnie Simons in Peckham. She was a dyed in the wool prostitute, but who had a heart of gold and would always help Harry out if she possibly could.

In fact, if it hadn't been for her, Dempsey and Harry wouldn't have found Lady Arabella and rescued her. It had been Winnie who'd discovered her whereabouts.

It was ten in the morning when they arrived outside the high rise flats where she lived and, as half expected, the lifts were out of action.

"Bit early to knock 'er up, ain't it, princess?" asked Dempsey, following Harry as they began to climb the concrete stairway to the fifth floor.

"Rather an unfortunate turn of phrase, don't you think, Dempsey?" remarked Harry, turning to look down at him, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he replied, staring back up at her.

Harry stopped, raised an eyebrow and returned his stare.

"Are you joking or being serious?" she asked, unable to believe he genuinely hadn't realised what he'd said.

"I'm bein' serious, honey." he replied, gazing back at her.

"Winnie gets _knocked up _for a living, Dempsey!" said Harry, giggling now as she started to climb again. "She's a call girl! Except she uses protection, so she doesn't actually fall pregnant."

"Yeah well, that's what I meant." he replied, somewhat tongue in cheek.

"Is that right." said Harry, disbelievingly. "If you say so, darling."

"Yeah, princess. Where I come from, bein' knocked up means ya got a bun in the oven." Dempsey continued, looking back up at her as she continued to climb. "By the way, have I ever said ya got a great ass?"

"Several times!" she chuckled, sensing he was getting frivolous. "Don't you dare smack it either!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, tiger!" he replied, resisting the very temptation.

"Of course you wouldn't." she giggled, quickening her pace anyway.

They reached Winnie's floor and walked along the line of various coloured front doors, the walkway open to the elements on their left with no protection against the weather. Snow flurries were being tossed around in the strengthening, bitterly cold wind and Harry shivered, despite being wrapped up in a thick, woollen coat, the matching hat drawn down around her ears.

Dempsey put his arm around her for extra warmth, she taking a gloved hand out of her pocket before slipping it under his coat and around his waist.

"I suppose it _is_ a bit early to be calling on her but if we'd left it much later, goodness only knows where she'd be." said Harry, as she knocked on the yellow front door to Winnie's flat.

"I thought she said she only worked from eight at night 'til two in the mornin'" remembered Dempsey.

"That's when she's working the streets." replied Harry, knocking a few more times on the door. "And she only does that when she isn't doing escort business which can involve all night or even a few days. She may not even be in now."

"Mebbee she's asleep. Let me have a go." suggested Dempsey and hammered on the door so hard it rattled.

A few more moments elapsed then..."Who in the 'ell's that!?" shouted Winnie's familiar voice.

"Winnie, it's Harry." she shouted back.

"'Arry? 'Arry Mac?" she asked, only knowing her by the undercover name she was using when they first met each other..

"Yes Winnie, Harry Mac."

"Well why didn't ya bleedin' say!" she replied as the door opened, Winnie's attractive, black face peering round it, her dark eyes catching Dempsey and clearly lighting up. "Oh, an' ya got ya 'ansome Yank wiv ya."

"Hi Winnie." smiled Dempsey.

"Come in then both of ya." she urged, shivering. "It's like the bleedin' Arctic's blowin' up me skirt!"

"You're dressed?" noted Harry, a little surprised as she had expected her to be in a nightgown, rather than a short mini-skirt.

"Yeah girl." replied Winnie. "Bin wiv a client all night, 'aven't I. Not bin in long. Was about to run me a bath."

"Oh I'm sorry, we won't keep you long." said Harry, feeling a little guilty knowing now that she couldn't have had much sleep.

"Nah you're alright, 'Arry." she replied. "I'll kip most of today. Wanna cuppa? Warm us up, it will?"

"Okay fine, thanks." said Harry, as Winnie disappeared into her kitchen, the sound of running water followed by the banging of cupboard doors and the rattling of cutlery breaking the silence.

"So what do you want with me then 'Arry?" she asked as she appeared at the kitchen doorway and leaned against the door frame.

"I'll wait for the tea, Winnie." replied Harry. "Then I'll explain why we're here."

"Okay. So when're you two gettin' wed then?" she called from the kitchen.

"Ah now there's a question." replied Harry as Winnie emerged carrying a tray, complete with teapot, cups, saucers, spoons, sugar bowl and milk jug and laid it on the coffee table in front of them. "James here is going to surprise me."

"Eh? Don' geddit." said Winnie as she stirred the teapot.

Harry explained.

"Oh, well now, that sounds wicked!" she said. then glanced over at Dempsey. "You'll make it a good'un, won't ya!"

"Sure will." replied Dempsey.

After pouring out the tea to everyone's particular taste, she suddenly spied Harry's engagement ring, as she handed her cup over.

"Bleedin' 'ell! Now that's what I call a rock!" she said, as Harry splayed her hand out to show off her stunning ring. "I dunno, not only do ya get a friggin' great sparkler like that, you get a stonkin' hunk to go wiv it!"

"You jealous Winnie?" asked Dempsey, chuckling as he sipped his sweet tea.

"Damn right, I'm jealous!" laughed Winnie. "Who wouldn't be! Nah, come on, jokin' apart, I think it's great, really I do. In my job I deal wiv loads of blokes who are unhappy wiv their partners - but that ain't gonna happen to you's two. Anyone can see ya like Ying and Yang - perfect match. Anyways up, what did you want wiv me?"

"Recently someone's put a contract out on our boss, Chief Superintendent Spikings." explained Harry, taking her cup of tea in her hand. "Have you heard anything at all?"

"Nah 'Arry, can't say I 'ave luv." replied Winnie, shaking her head. "Not a word. But I'll keep me ear ta the groun' an' let ya know if I 'ear summat."

"That's all I ask." replied Harry, finishing her drink. "And thanks for the tea. Certainly warmed me up."

"Ya don' need warmin' up, girl." chuckled Winnie, before looking at Dempsey and winking. "Not with 'im an' those big strong arms 'round ya!"

"Yes he certainly does have his uses." replied Harry, grinning and standing up to leave, followed by Dempsey.

"It works both ways." he whispered to Winnie, winking back at her. She guffawed and punched his arm playfully.

"Take care." she wished them, as they walked back out into the cold morning having hugged them both goodbye.

"You too Winnie."

Their next call was to a snout of Dempseys in Bethnal Green. Nick Fagge ran a used car business and had done for the past thirty years, selling to the local fraternity but often handling dodgy motors sourced via the criminal underworld. His service department was rarely empty, many cars in there having their mileages altered or secret compartments fitted to hide drugs, guns or stolen money.

Dempsey had agreed to turn a blind eye to his operation in exchange for information and having been around the area for so long, Nick had always been a reliable source.

Harry had never met him but knew he'd dropped Dempsey a lot of useful info over the years he'd been dealing with him, so she was looking forward to seeing what all the fuss was about.

He was in his early fifties, a skinny bloke, standing about five foot nine with thinning blonde hair and grey/green eyes. He was on the forecourt with his head under the bonnet of an MGB when they rolled up, Dempsey coasting the Merc right up to him before blasting his horn, causing him to stand up in surprise, whacking his head in the process.

"Jimmy you bastard!" he yelled when he saw who'd given him the shock, then grinned, before his mouth dropped open when Harry stepped out of the car.

Taking Dempsey to one side he said.

"Who's that, Jimmy? She's a bit of alright, ain't she?"

"I'll in'roduce you." said Dempsey. "Sergeant Makepeace meet Nick Fagge."

"Hello Nick." said Harry, holding out her gloved hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I 'ope." replied Nick, frantically wiping his greasy hands on his overalls and gingerly taking hold of one of Harry's fingers and shaking it gently. "Nice ta meet you too."

"I'll wait in the car, Dempsey." said Harry, now the introductions were over and particularly because she was already freezing cold. "Don't mind if I run the engine, do you. Need the warmth."

"Yeah okay, Harry, knock ya'self out." replied Dempsey, before disappearing into the garage with Nick.

"Cor blimey, Jimmy." remarked Nick. "Bet it's great workin' with 'er, ain't it?"

"Yeah, even better wakin' up next to her." smiled Dempsey. "We're engaged an' gettin' married."

"Never! Bloody 'ell, you don' waste any time do ya, Jimmy me lad." said Nick, Dempsey having moved up several points as far as he was concerned. "Anyway mate, somethin' I can do for ya?"

"Yeah, Nick." said Dempsey. "You ever deal with anyone runnin' a green Range Rover?

"Now then." replied Nick, scratching his head. "I've seen a few of them motors about but I've never actually worked on one in green. Why?"

"Someone who's got one has put out a contract on my Chief. You heard anythin'."

"What your guv'nor, Spikings?" said Nick. "Nah, I've not 'eard a whisper 'bout that, Jimmy boy."

"You'd tell me if you had, now wouldn't you Nick."

"Yeah 'course I would Jimmy." he replied. "You know I would."

"Good, you know where to find me if you get to hear somethin'" said Dempsey, strolling back to his car. "See ya around, Nick."

A week went by and there were no further attempts on Spikings's life. In that time, Jerry Cahill recovered enough to being allowed visitors.

Spikings had been the first in to see him and obtained clearance from the doctors to question him about the accident.

Back at SI-10 he was de-briefing Chas, Dempsey and Harry.

"Apparently he wasn't aware he was being followed until he was blinded by full on headlamps in the rear view mirror." said Spikings. "By that time it was only a matter of seconds before he was rammed for the first time. Although he managed to control the car, it was hit several more times, eventually being sent into a spin. By then he was just a passenger and a few moments later he blacked out."

"I guess that was when the car went into a roll then." observed Dempsey.

"Poor Jerry." remarked Harry. "It must have been frightening for him."

"Well you must know what it's like, Harry." said Dempsey, recalling the time when she was rammed in a similar way by psychopath Bobby Tortini early the previous summer and brought to a spinning halt, very lucky her car didn't flip over like Jerry's had.

"Yes I do." shivered Harry, the memory still vivid. "You just feel so helpless. And I was terrified!"

"Does he remember anything else, sir?" asked Chas. "For instance, did he recognise the type of vehicle hitting him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he did." replied Spikings. "He was sure it was a Range Rover and furthermore, is convinced it had some sort of battering ram on the front. What he referred to as a 'bull bar'."

"Yeah I know the type." said Dempsey. "I've seen several of those wagons fitted with 'em in the States. Jerry must know his cars to have spotted those things in the heat of the moment."

"Not surprising." remarked Chas. "He's a car fanatic. He can tell you what the make and usually what the model is just by looking at the shape of the wing mirrors!"

"So all we know so far from Jerry and a couple of witnesses, is that it was a green Range Rover with a bull bar on the front." said Harry. "We don't even know how many were in the car, either. Not much to go on, is it, sir?"

"Indeed it isn't, Sergeant." agreed Spikings.

"You takin' any precautions, Chief?" asked Dempsey.

"I have a bullet proof vest, Lieutenant." he replied, which was currently hanging up on a pedastal in the corner of his office on one hook and covered by his overcoat. "And I seconded one of our top police instructors a few days ago to act as my driver until we can close the book on all of this."

"Have you noticed anyone tailing you, sir?" asked Harry.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not being watched." replied Spikings. "My guess is the gang after me have probably been licking their wounds and are now regrouping."

"Well whoever they are, boss." said Dempsey. "They've kept it between 'em. So far, there's been no word on the street that there's a contract out on you."

Over in 'The Kentuckian', Jason had covened another meeting with his three cohorts. He'd been busy this last week and was now in a position to tell the others of a new plan he'd come up with.

Sat round their usual table, the customary beers and cigarettes in full flow, he was bringing them to order.

"Right, now listen up." he said, looking at each of them in turn as he spoke. "I've been watchin' Spikin's from a distance an' 'e's got 'imself a driver. Nah, it don' take much ta work out that 'e 'ain't gonna get any Tom, Dick or 'Arry to run 'im around. So this driver geezer's probably a bit lively behind the wheel. Which means tryin' annuvver rammin' raid 'ain't gonna work."

"So whatcha reckon then, Jase?" asked Davey, taking a deep lungful of smoke and letting it seep out through his lips.

"I reckon, my boy, we nab 'is missus an' do an exchange for the shitbag." replied Jason. "It don' look like she's got any cover, so it shouldn't be 'ard to grab 'er."

"Sounds a bit risky, mate." remarked Nev, slurping a quarter of his pint of beer down in one go. "I mean, nabbin' 'er 'ain't so much a problem, but swappin' 'em's gonna be the dodgy bit."

"'Ow'd ya mean?" asked Jason, dragging on his fag.

"Well doncha fink the filth're gonna be somewhere's about watchin' when we wanna exchange 'em?" explained Nev. "Spikings ain't no ordinary copper, 'e's gotta bleedin' team behind 'im, ain't 'e. An' rumour 'as it, they ain't no ordinary Mister Plods."

"Nev's gotta point, Jase." Davey piped up.

"Yeah, okay." agreed Jason, his criminal mind working on a solution. "We'll jus' 'ave to convince 'im if 'e don' play ball 'is missus'll wish she'd never drawn breath! Eh Chang?"

Chang grinned, his evil mind visualizing all manner of vile images, Mrs Spikings playing the central role.

He could hear her screams already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

That night, whilst Harry and Dempsey were just finishing their evening meal, the telephone rang, Harry leaving the answer machine to record any message that might be left.

After her welcome note had finished, Freddy's voice could be heard.

"Harry darling." he said. "Could you call me back when you have a mo? I'm at the Hall. Until then." There was an audible click, then the tape stopped.

"I wonder what Daddy wants?" she said, taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

"You ain't gonna know 'til you call him back, sugar." replied Dempsey, stating the obvious.

"Goodness me, anyone would think you were a high flying detective, Dempsey!" said Harry, her tone awash with sarcasm.

"What is it with you broads!" he replied, indignantly. "You ain't the first, when a knock comes at the door, to say 'Oooh, who's that?' How in the hell does anyone know 'til you open the goddam door!"

Harry chuckled at the fact lost on him, that it was merely a turn of phrase and not meant literally, although she had to agree he was right, up to a point, not that she'd admit to it!

"Ah well, you see Dempsey, sometimes the crystal ball we _broads_ use gets fuzzy."

"Yeah? So what does ya crystal ball tell ya about Freddy?"

"I don't know." she said, giggling at him. "I'll have to call him back and find out, won't I."

Dempsey threw his napkin at her as, laughing, she got up from the table and went over to the telephone, dialling Freddy's number.

"Lord Winfields residence." said Abbott, Freddy's butler. "Who's speaking, please?"

"Hello Abbott, it's Harriet."

"Good evening Miss Harriet." replied Abbott. "I presume you wish to speak to his lordship."

'As much as I love you Abbott, I'm not calling to chew the fat over with you!' she thought. "Yes please Abbott." she replied, instead.

Moments later, Freddy came on the line.

"Hello Harry, thanks for calling back."

"Hi Daddy. Sorry, we were just in the middle of our dinner when you rang." she explained. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, darling." replied Freddy. "I've not long been off the 'phone to your Aunt, reminiscing about our Christmas hols. She's still full of it!"

"Well it was a fabulous time, wasn't it."

"Yes absolutely." agreed Freddy. "It's actually the reason for my call. I wondered if you and James would like a repeat."

"What? Go back to Klosters?" she asked. "We'd love to, but I don't think Spikings would be too happy if we suddenly skipped off for another skiing holiday so soon after the last."

"No, sorry, I'm not explaining myself too well, am I." replied Freddy. "I didn't mean go back to the chalet. I meant to ask when you and James could take some more time off."

"Not at the moment, Daddy." she said. "We're involved in a case right now and I'm not sure how long it will be until we've cracked it."

"I see. But you would like to spend another holiday with me and your Aunt?" he asked, finally getting to the point of his call. " I mean, rather than go away just the two of you?"

"I'll talk to James about it, Daddy." she replied, somewhat torn and immediately thinking of the surprise Dempsey was supposedly planning.

"Alright darling, I understand that." said Freddy "How is James?"

"He's great, thanks. Busy with the coffee pot right now." she replied, glancing over at him, pouring their coffees out. "Daddy says hi."

"Hey Freddy how ya doin'?" shouted Dempsey, from across the room.

"He says he's fine thanks and to keep up the good work."

"Yeah, right." replied Dempsey, not believing the last bit for one moment.

Freddy obviously agreed. "No I know, I'm teasing him." said Harry into the 'phone. "Ok Daddy, we'll let you know. See you soon, I hope. And give Aunt Alice our love, won't you. Bye."

She replaced the receiver and joined Dempsey on the sofa, taking her coffee cup from him and sipping from it.

"So? What did he want?" asked Dempsey, drinking some coffee.

"Whether we'd like another holiday with him and Aunt Alice." replied Harry. "I said we'd discuss it and get back to him."

"Sounds great to me." replied Dempsey, taking a tot of his whisky chaser.

"But what about our, er, I mean, _my _surprise?" she asked, trying not to appear crestfallen, if not a little alarmed, at Dempsey's immediate reaction.

"That'll happen whatever!" he replied, leaning across and kissing her. "I never make a promise I can't keep, honey."

The next morning, as Spikings was finishing the breakfast cooked for him by his wife, they heard the sound of a car horn outside.

Peering out through the kitchen window which overlooked the drive, she saw the Vitesse waiting patiently at the kerbside, the vapour from its twin exhausts visible in the misty, cold air as its engine ticked over.

It looked particularly attractive, its black paintwork standing out gleamingly against a white, snow covered backdrop.

"I see we still have the Rover, Gordon."

"Yes, my dear. It's ours now." he replied, unable to keep himself from sounding somewhat miserable.

"You could be happier about it!" she snapped, wrongly thinking that she'd somehow coerced him into getting it just to placate her, he rather preferring the boring old Granada.

"The circumstances surrounding it now being a permanent fixture are a little different than I would have wished." he said, visions of Jerry lying in his hospital bed, connected to all manner of tubes, with machines next to him, assisting his recovery, flooding into his mind.

"What circumstances?" she asked, still irritated by his attitude. "And why are you being driven around in it. Don't you like driving it yourself?"

"It doesn't matter, my dear." replied Spikings, never one to discuss his work with her, which was probably a significant reason why they struggled with their marriage a lot of the time. "I like the car, I'm happy to have it and I'm glad you like it too. Now, I must be off. See you later."

He stood up from the kitchen table and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, she turning her head and offering her cheek instead.

Hesitating momentarily, then sighing, he did as she wanted before walking out and slamming the front door, having first unlocked the specially fitted bolts to the top and bottom of it.

"It's like bloody Fort Knox!" he muttered as he walked to his car.

Having secured the door after he'd left, she busied herself with clearing away the breakfast things and didn't notice a gold coloured Jaguar 'S' Type, the car favoured almost unilaterally by the villains of the sixties, cruise up to the house and park.

Having loaded the dishwasher, she was just wiping the kitchen tops down when the doorbell sounded. Glancing out of the window, she saw the Jaguar parked outside and wondered who it could be at such an early hour.

Sliding the security chain into position, she stood at the door and asked.

"Who is it?"

"Are you Mrs Spikin's?" asked Jason.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked.

"Yer 'usband asked that we call round."

"Why? He's said nothing to me."

"Mrs Spikin's, if you don't mind me sayin', it's a tad cold standin' out 'ere." said Jason, pleadingly. "An' it ain't very pleasant 'aving ta shout through a door."

"Well if you'd kindly tell me what you want, I might open it for you."

"I'm a computer engineer, Mrs Spikin's." lied Jason. "Yer 'usband called me a cuppla days ago. 'E's havin' problems wiv 'is office computer 'an wants me ta fix it for 'im. Apparently, it's urgent like."

"You do know who he is, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikin's, why?"

"Because I'd have thought he'd get someone from his office to look at his computer, that's why."

"I dunno, Mrs Spikin's. I can't answer that one." replied Jason. "He must 'ave 'is reasons, though. P'raps there's stuff on there 'e don' wan' anyone ta see, I dunno."

"Then why would he not mind you seeing it?"

"I've known ya 'usband fer years." lied Jason, again. "'E collared me once an' put me in jail for two years. But that was a long time ago nah, 'an I've since got me computer certificates. I've been goin' straight for years, Mrs Spikin's. Promised the wife I'd never get in trouble again and provide for 'er, an' our two kiddies, wiv a proper job, not thievin' money. An' the Guv'nor, your 'usband that is, knows he can trust me ta keep me norf an' sowf shut."

It all sounded very convincing. He'd left under a cloud earlier and had obviously forgotten to mention that this man was due to call and fix his computer.

She was about to suggest she call him when Jason piped up again.

"Mrs Spikin's." he called. "It must be several degrees below out 'ere an' I'm beginnin' ta get frostbite. Am I comin' in or what?"

She relented and unbolted the door.

As soon as she opened it a fraction, Jason had launched his full eighteen stone bulk at it, knocking Mrs Spikings to the ground as it flew back at her. Bending over her, his huge fist connected with her chin and she was knocked out cold.

Drawing a hood out of his pocket, he threw it over her head, hauled her to a standing position and dragged her to the car, which by this time, Nev had backed up to the front door. Pushing her onto the back seat, Jason got in beside her, Nev accelerating away.

When Spikings arrived at SI-10 his mood had deteriorated further. His driver had said nothing to him on the drive in, seeing as, for once, Spikings had sat in the back rather than next to him on the front seat, which, in the mornings going in and at night going home, he regularly did.

It was five minutes past eight when Harry and Dempsey, together with several members of the team, strolled into the office, chatting and laughing with each other, most of them queuing up to get themselves some coffee, Chas having set up the machine earlier for the boss.

"What bloody time do you call this!" thundered Spikings as he stormed out of his office, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Erm, five past eight Chief." answered Dempsey.

"I'll take no lip from you, Lieutenant!" replied Spikings, then staring at each of the team in turn, announced. "Start time is eight on the dot! And not a minute after that! Agreed!?"

They all nodded at him, settling at their desks and keeping their heads down until Spikings had slammed his office door shut.

What's eatin' him?" asked Dempsey of Chas, who'd been in since seven fifteen.

"Dunno Dempsey." replied Chas. "He stormed in looking like he'd lost a fiver and found a penny and disappeared into his office."

"Wife problems I'd guess." said Harry, perceptive as ever.

"You think!?" said Dempsey, feigning a shocked look. "Wifey problems huh. Is that what gettin' hitched does to ya, Chas?"

It was all he could do not to laugh out loud at the look that began spreading across Harry's face as she waited for Chas's reply.

"Not if you marry the right one, Dempsey." said Chas, Harry looking decidedly triumphant.

"Ya big pussy!" said Dempsey, chucking an eraser at him and laughing, then dodging Harry as she began attacking him with a ruler, eventually catching his knuckles with its edge.

"Yikes! That hurt, Harry!" he said, sucking at his throbbing hand.

"Serves you right!" she chuckled, but then felt pity for him as he was clearly in pain. She took hold of his hand and began sucking it instead, looking at him, their eyes playing games with each other, but unaware that the rest of the team were watching with more than a little interest.

Suddenly conscious that the room had gone very quiet, she looked up at the faces staring at what she was doing to Dempsey's hand.

"You perverts!" she said, letting go of him amid howls of laughter.

That, unfortunately, brought Spikings out of his office again, the look of thunder still etched across his features.

"What's so bloody funny!?" he boomed, but before he could demand answers, his telephone rang. Turning on his heel and scowling, he went back into his office, once again slamming the door shut.

"WHO'S THAT!" they heard him bellow.

Minutes later he came out again, but this time looking the exact opposite of when he went in. He'd gone a deathly shade of pale and had to hold onto the doorjam as if to stop himself from collapsing.

Harry was the first to reach him, taking his arm and steering him back into his office, Dempsey and Chas close behind and helping her to guide him.

The rest of SI-10 exchanged glances.

"Some morning!" said Josh, the others nodding in agreement.

Spikings flopped down into his office chair, a trance like look on his face.

"Whatevers wrong, sir?" asked Harry, sitting down opposite him.

He looked at her, he was clearly in shock.

"Mary." he said finally, looking into Harry's eyes. "Mary, they've got Mary."

"Whose got Mrs Spikings Guv?" asked Chas. "Harry, get him a drink, could you."

"Right away." she said, opening the office door and making straight for the water dispenser.

"What's up Harry?" asked Josh as she emerged.

"Don't know yet, Josh." she replied. "Somethings happened to his wife, but we're not sure what. Tell you more when we know."

She went back into Spikings's office with a large plastic cup of water, offering it to his lips.

"Drink this, sir." she said, holding it for him and steadying his hand as he reached out for it, watching as he drank half a cupful in one go.

"Chief, what's with your wife?"

He began to come to his senses and looked around at all three of them.

"Those bastards who put Jerry in hospital." he said, falteringly. "They've snatched my wife. And they'll only release her for me in exchange."

"Oh dear God." gasped Harry. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, they wouldn't let me." he said, his voice at the point of breaking. "They were in a call box anyway."

"How did they get hold of her?" asked Chas.

"Must have been from home." replied Spikings, beginning to come round fully. "It's too early for her to be anywhere else."

"We'll set up a trace on all the 'phones." said Chas. "They're bound to call again with instructions."

"Yes, they've not given any details on that yet." replied Spikings.

"Yeah deffo worth a try, boss." said Dempsey. "Although I guess we're dealin' here with pro's. It's gonna be tough nailin' their location."

"Thank you for that, Dempsey!" said Spikings, the others grinning at each other as his irascibility proved he was getting to grips with the situation.

In the dank, foul smelling room of a boarded up derelict house in Hackney, Mary Spikings was bound hand and foot to a wooden chair, a hood over her head with further ropes around her body securing her.

It was mind numbingly cold and she couldn't stop shivering as much through the freezing temperature, as abject fright.

Chang was watching over her and he moved close to her hood. She could hear him breathing and began to struggle.

"Stop that!" he commanded and drew a huge hunting knife from its scabbard attached to his belt.

He tapped her forehead with it. She jumped at its touch.

"Know what this is lady?" he asked.

"N..N..No." she stammered.

"It's a big knife." said Chang, continuing to tap her with it. "An' if your scumbag hubby don' play ball wiv us, I'm gonna enjoy slicin' off bits of ya an' sendin' 'em first class post to 'im."

She screamed.

"Shaddap!" he commanded, but it made her scream all the more.

The back of his hand whipped across her hooded face, knocking her and the chair to the ground.

She lay there, whimpering, shivering, utterly helpless and at Changs mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Once Spikings had fully recovered, he instructed Chas to accompany him to his house and for Dempsey and Harry to follow them.

Upon arrival, they noticed the front door was still wide open but there was little sign of a struggle or forced entry.

"They've obviously talked their way in, then grabbed her as soon as she opened up." said Dempsey, studying the special bolts and security chain swinging from its base, both still intact on the door.

"They must have been very persuasive to get her to do that." remarked Spikings, knowing how cautious his wife was to callers she didn't know.

"Worth dusting it all down for prints, Guv?" asked Chas.

"Yes Chas." replied Spikings. "Might as well, but I doubt they'll be any. It looks as though the whole abduction only took a matter of seconds."

"Sir, why don't you go back to the office and await their call." suggested Harry. "Dempsey and I will knock on a few doors and see if any of your neighbours witnessed anything at all."

"Agreed Sergeant." said Spikings. "Join me back at SI-10 when you're both done."

After he'd closed then locked the front door again and returned to the office, Dempsey and Harry carried out thorough door to door questioning of all the house owners who may have seen something.

No-one had, seeing as they were either cooking or eating breakfast, showering, getting dressed or still asleep.

"Not one goddam witness!" exclaimed Dempsey as they drove back to the office.

"It's hardly surprising, Dempsey." replied Harry. "The whole kidnap must have only taken - what - ten minutes? And at around seven fifteen on a weekday morning, when the last thing people would be doing, is gazing out of their windows?"

"Yeah but not one?" he asked. "You'd think at least one person would've looked out, if anythin' to see what the weather was doin'. You Brits are obsessed with it!"

"We're only usually obsessed with the weather when it's changeable, Dempsey." she answered. "This cold spell has been in for a while now and is forecasted to remain so for at least another week. We're used to it now, so we don't question it so much."

"Okay sugar, whatever." he said, reluctantly.

After Mary had been knocked to the ground, Chang stood over her laughing before hauling her back into a sitting position and putting his mouth close to her hooded ear.

"Stop ya snivellin', bitch!" he snarled. "Or they'll be more of the same."

"Pl..Please, don...don't hurt me." she begged, in extreme discomfort under the hood, unable to wipe the tears from her cheeks or mucus from her nose.

"Please don' 'urt me." mimicked Chang, in a high pitched voice, thoroughly enjoying his humiliation of her, before growling. "If your shite of an 'usband don' do what we say, I _will _'urt ya! So you'd better 'ope 'e don' want no 'arm ta come to ya."

"W..Why are you doing this?" she stammered.

"Shaddap! No questions!" answered Chang, as the door opened, Jason walking in.

"An' ow's our guest?" he asked. "Behavin' 'erself is she?"

"Yeah, good as gold." lied Chang.

Mary wanted to blurt out what had just been said to her, but thought better of it.

"You wanna a drink, Mrs Spikin's?" asked Jason.

She shook her head.

"No? Well just say if ya do, okay?"

She nodded.

Jason looked at Chang and flicked his head in the direction of the door, clearly indicating he wanted him outside the room.

He locked the door behind him, then the two of them joined Nev and Davey in what used to be the kitchen. Apart from an old table, some broken chairs and a single sink unit, the room was bare.

"Davey, you watch over er' indoors. If she wants a drink, there's some bottles of water over there in the corner." said Jason, pointing to a plastic bag. "Chang, get some sleep, you're likely to be busy later. Me and Nev 're goin' round ta the call box ta ring Spikin's an' set up the swap."

"Okay Jase." replied Davey, making his way back to the room to guard Mary. Chang was one of those rare people who could fall asleep easily and anywhere, so after Nev and Jason had left, he lay down on the filthy floor, curled up in a ball and was soon snoring.

When Davey unlocked the door and joined Mary, her head jerked up.

"Hello?" she said. "Who's there?"

"Never you mind, lady." replied Davey. "Jus' shuddup an' stay quiet."

"B...but I n..need the bathroom." she begged.

"You'll jus''ave ta piss in ya knickers, then won't ya." chuckled Davey.

"S..S. Surely you're not that m..much of a. an animal!" she stuttered, trying hard to keep her composure.

"I said, shut yer mouth!" snarled Davey.

"Pl..Please, I beg of you, don't m..ma. make me do it here." she begged again.

Davey got his bravado by being around Jason, but once on his own, he wasn't so tough. Mary Spikings was about the same age as his mother and he suddenly saw her sitting there, helpless, frightened and alone.

"If I take ya ta the bog, promise ya won' give me any trouble?" he said, eventually.

"Of course, I pr..promise." replied Mary. "Ca..Can't you see I'm sc..scared witless?"

"Ok then." said Davey, untieing her legs and the rope around her torso, then helping her to her feet, the hood remaining over her head. They moved slowly to the door, then through it until they reached the toilet door.

"Walk straight ahead an' you're in the bog." said Davey.

"Are'nt you going to untie my hands?" asked Mary, calmer now. " I can't possibly cope like this."

He did as she asked, then pushed her to the toilet door.

"Straight ahead now." he said.

She walked forward, reaching out in front of and around her, feeling her way in.

"Okay you're there." said Davey.

She felt the walls, then found the door, pushing it shut once inside. She then pulled the hood off her head and gasped. She'd never seen such filth and nearly vomited at the smell of stale urine and the sight of feces still present in the brown water at the bottom of the dirty, stained toilet bowl.

Crouching down as low as she dared, she completed her business, but as she was getting dressed again, she spotted a lump of wood, about two feet long, lying on the ground.

At SI-10, all the 'phones had been wired up so a trace could be activated as and when the call came through. Everyone was sitting around nervously when it did, Spikings office telephone picking it up.

Ensuring the speakerphone was switched on, he answered the call.

"Chief Superintendent Spikings." he said.

"Spikin's." said Jason, his voice echoing round the office. "Nah, I ain't gonna take very long, 'cos you scumbags'll be tryin' ta trace this. I want ya ta go ta Regents Park an' stand in the middle of the covered bandstand. Ya know it?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Come alone. There's a wastepaper basket waitin' for ya." Jason continued. "In it ya'll see a walkie talkie. Pick it up an' wait for a call. Got that?"

"Yes. How is my wife?"

"Alive an' in one piece, Spikin's" replied Jason. "If there's the slightest 'int that your mates 're aroun', the meet's off an' the next thing you'll get is a bit of ya wife in the post! Be there in one hour!"

The 'phone went dead.

"I know what you're all thinking." said Spikings, looking around at each of them. "But I'm not taking any risks. So you'll just have to sit this one out."

"But Chief!" retorted Dempsey. "Once they get their hands on you, there's no tellin' what they'll do. You can't expect us to sit aroun' twiddlin' our thumbs!"

"Once I've got hold of this walkie talkie of theirs." responded Spikings. "See if you can pick up its signal."

"Don't you think they will have thought about that, sir?" asked Harry.

"They may have, yes. In fact, I'd lay a pound to a penny they definitely have." agreed Spikings. "But they also have the threat hanging over me of hurting my wife if I don't play ball with them, so they may well be assuming I won't risk anything."

"It's nine o'clock now, Guv." said Chas. "It could take you some time to get across the city to Regents Park, given the rush hour traffic, so I'd leave now in good time."

"An' Harry an' me'll be within half a mile of the park, boss." confirmed Dempsey. "We should be able to cover the signal seein' there's quite a bit of open space around, so it won't get blocked by a bunch of buildin's."

"Okay Dempsey." said Spikings, then looking at him directly. "Make sure you're not seen, so keep your eyes peeled and no heroics!"

"I'll see to him, sir." said Harry, her choice of words causing a titter to circulate through the team, memories of her sucking Dempsey's hand the previous day still pretty fresh in their memories.

"What's funny?" asked Spikings, unaware of the in joke.

"Nothing sir." said Harry, looking daggers at the rest of them, including Dempsey, who'd turned his head away in an attempt to stifle a grin.

When Mary finished straightening her dress, she stared at the lump of wood at her feet. Then Davey's voice made her jump.

"You finished in there?" he shouted. "Put yer 'ood back on an' all!"

Shaking with fear, she picked up the wood. It felt good in her hand though, it emboldened her and suddenly she found the strength to use it.

"If you don' get ya ass out 'ere in the next five seconds, I'm comin' in ta get ya!" Davey shouted.

"Alright! I'm coming out." she shouted back, then, biting her lip said. "But I can't put the hood on yet because I won't be able to see to open the door properly. So, if you don't want me to see your face, you'd better turn your back. I'll tell you when I've put in on."

"Get on wiv it then!" yelled Davey, turning his back to the door.

Mary opened it carefully, gripping the lump of wood tightly in her hand, then raising it above her. As soon as she saw the back of Davey's head she knew she'd reached the point of no return and with all the force she could muster brought her makeshift weapon down on him.

Davey was unconscious before he hit the floor but she just stood there, momentarily frozen to the spot, staring at his motionless body lying in front of her, his hair becoming matted as the blood began to ooze out of his wound.

Then panic set in and she ran for her life, frantically opening the front door, tears streaming down her face and kept running until she was utterly exhausted.

She had no idea where she was when she finally stopped, breathing hard, almost fainting as she struggled to draw oxygen into her lungs, her breath as vapour when it mixed with the freezing air.

She sank to the cold, snow covered ground and began sobbing with relief. Dazed and confused, the next thing she knew, strong arms were around her lifting her to her feet, a bright yellow jacket in her face and when she focussed, she realised it was a policeman.

He led her to a panda car and gently manoeuvred her into the back seat, then instructed his partner to find the nearest hospital. Once in A&E and been given the all clear, she sipped a cup of hot, sweet tea and told them who she was and what had happened to her.

When Nev and Jason returned to the house and saw the front door wide open, it was obvious something was amiss. Screeching to a halt, they leapt from the car and rushed inside, soon finding Davey unconscious on the floor outside the toilet and, incredibly, Chang still asleep in the kitchen.

Roaring like an enraged lion, Jason picked Chang up by his shirt collar and threw him across the room, but such was his anger, he momentarily forgot that the part Korean would make mincemeat of him once he put his Taekwondo skills to use.

Luckily Chang was too embarrassed and angry with himself to retaliate and eventually Jason calmed down enough to realise that Davey needed medical attention.

Meanwhile Dempsey and Harry were on their way to Regents Park, eventually finding a suitable spot to park up and tune in their equipment, waiting until the allotted time to start turning the dial in an attempt to find Spikings walkie talkie frequency.

"I saw you trying not to laugh with the boys, Dempsey." Harry suddenly said, referring to her choice of words earlier in the office.

"Ya gotta admit it was funny, Harry." said Dempsey, looking across at her and grinning. "You're a gorgeous, sexy lady an' ya probably turned 'em all on when ya was sucking on my hand yesterday."

"Men!" she exclaimed, but then decided to drop the subject, knowing that she'd walked right into it anyway.

When Spikings arrived at the deserted bandstand in Regents Park, he immediately saw the wastepaper bin sitting right at its centre. Walking up to it and peering inside, he lifted the walkie talkie out, switched it on and waited. Ten o'clock came and went, then fifteen more minutes stretched into thirty.

Beginning to wonder what was causing the delay, his mind was whirring with all manner of scenarios when he suddenly saw Dempsey and Harry running towards him.

Unable to avoid thinking the worst, he braced himself as they rushed up to him.

"Chief!" panted Dempsey, sliding to halt in front of him. "Your wife's okay. She's at the Homerton University Hospital near Hackney. She's unharmed, jus' shaken up. An' she's waitin' for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Whilst Spikings was hurrying to his wife's side, Jason, Nev and Chang were rushing Davey to a tame doctor whose special practice dealt exclusively with the criminal underworld.

Wrapping a bandage round his head and diagnosing mild concussion, he recommended Davey take a day or two to rest and recover, so they immediately made tracks to 'The Kentuckian' and fed him several shots of whisky!

It wasn't long before the mixture of alcohol and pills sent him to sleep, his head resting on the table in front of him, while the other three discussed what to tell Jimmy Hofton the next time Jason had to go and see him.

"Don' tell 'im nuffin." suggested Nev. "Jus' say we 'aven't bin able ta get near Spikin's yet, but we're workin' on it."

"Yeah, that's 'bout all I dare tell 'im." agreed Jason. "Better 'n sayin' we've tried twice and ballsed it up good and proper!"

"Yeah an' anuvver fing." said Nev.

"What?" replied Jason.

"The bitch never 'eard our names or saw our faces did she!" he said. "So she can't identify any of us."

"Only by our voices." warned Chang.

"Yeah well, that ain't likely is it?" said Jason. "We'd better get our 'eads togevver an' work out anuvver way to get at that bastard copper!"

When Mary saw Spikings walking towards her, she ran to meet him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest, sobs racking her body. It was the first time in years they'd actually hugged each other.

Having helped her over to the car, he sat down next to her on the back seat and put his arm around her shoulder, instructing his driver to take them home.

When they arrived, he led her into the lounge, sat her down on the sofa and poured them both a large glass of brandy, before sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his.

After a little while, fortified by the drink, she started to relate what had happened to her, Spikings occasionally interrupting her to ask a question.

"Could you identify any of them, do you think?" he asked at one point.

"No Gordon I couldn't, I'm sorry." she replied. "As I've told you, I was knocked out and when I came round I had a hood over my head. The only thing I might recognise is a voice or two. Oh and yes, they were driving a gold coloured car. I saw it when I looked out of the window when the doorbell rang."

"Any idea at all of the make?"

"It certainly wasn't a modern shape." she said. "I've seen cars like it on old TV programmes, especially detective ones strangely enough, but I couldn't tell you what make it was."

Finally, emotionally drained from recalling her ordeal, she asked the question he'd been dreading.

"Why did they do this to me, Gordon?"

There were two main reasons why he never discussed his work with her, the first being he didn't want to frighten her, the second because he wanted to leave the trials and tribulations of his working day at the office door, go home and wind down, although seeing as she had no idea of the pressures he was under, it often led to tension and argument.

Now however, she'd been forcibly dragged into his dangerous world and he had little option but to answer her honestly.

"Someone wants me dead." he replied. "Their first attempt failed, so this time they tried to use you, to get to me."

"First attempt?" she repeated, looking at him questioningly, alarm in her eyes.

"Yes, you may as well know that our chief garage technician, whilst out road testing the Granada, was mistaken for me and rammed off the road." he explained. "He's still in hospital and the car's a write off."

"Oh my God!" she said. "And that's why you were so miserable at breakfast this morning, wasn't it."

"Yes dear." he admitted.

"I'm sorry, Gordon, I thought..."

"Yes I know what you thought, Mary." he interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. Look, I think it best if you stay with your sister until this present situation is resolved. Do you agree?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a bath and to rest for a while." she said. "Perhaps we could go to Janet's this afternoon."

"Fine, I'll call her." he said, as she got up and disappeared upstairs.

He called the office too and told Chas he wouldn't be in for a few days as he'd decided to take his wife to stay with her sister in Brighton until they'd arrested the gang.

"Is she okay, sir?" he asked, Dempsey listening to him from his desk a few feet away.

"Yes Chas, thanks." replied Spikings. "She's told me all that happened, not that it will assist us much. They kept her locked up in a room, but she's no idea where that is, and with a hood over her head, she's no clue what any of them look like. However, she says there were four of them and the car they drove was a gold colour, although she's no idea of the make, except it wasn't modern."

"As you say, not much to go on." said Chas. "All the guys send her their regards, by the way, Guv."

"Thank them for me will you?" asked Spikings. "I'll be back on Friday, but I'll keep in touch in the meantime."

"Right you are, sir." said Chas. "See you Friday."

"What gives pal?" asked Dempsey, looking over at him, Harry glancing up too, as Chas replaced his receiver.

He told them, adding. "Although she says she doesn't know where she was taken, we know it must've been in the Hackney area, seeing as it was a local copper who found her lying on the pavement."

"Poor lady." said Harry. "She must have been absolutely terrified."

"I've been thinkin' guys." said Dempsey to the both of them. "I guess the only way we're gonna nail these creeps is to throw out a wider net."

"What do you mean, Dempsey?" said Harry.

"If ya think about it, whoever it is wantin' revenge is likely to be banged up right now."

"I don't agree." challenged Chas. "It could easily be someone just out of jail and itching to get their own back."

"No Chas, I'm with Dempsey on this." said Harry. "If it was someone just out, I think word would have reached the street by now. They'd find it almost impossible to keep it completely under wraps, especially if they'd been planning it for years."

"Yeah." agreed Dempsey. "An' no-one has heard the slightest goddam whisper!"

"So why is that significant?" asked Chas, still nowhere near convinced.

"'Cos someone whose been festerin' behind bars an' seethin' cos' he's missin' out on all the good things in life he once had, will be ragin'." explained Dempsey. "An' 'specially if he's only been in for a few months 'cos memories're still real an' raw. But he ain't got no-one to listen to him, so word stays cooped up in his cell."

"Yes, and the one thing that will be keeping him from losing it in there will be the thought of revenge." added Harry.

"But then he has to put a gang together to carry out his wishes." argued Chas, although beginning to see where they were coming from and warming to it. "So why doesn't word break loose then?"

"It's easy for them to keep it quiet, simply because they don't own the vengeance or anger." explained Harry. "They're just in it for the money, so secrecy is paramount."

"Yeah, an' they don' wanna get banged up either!" added Dempsey.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" asked Chas.

"We draw up a list of everyone Spikings has been personally involved in puttin' in jail over the last twelve months." said Dempsey. "Then we go see 'em!"

By the end of day, the list was complete and Dempsey and Harry took it with them to study that evening at home. Before dinner, they sat on the sofa together, each studying a copy while sipping a couple of drinks, a dry martini for her and a whisky for him, the newly lit fire roaring away in the fireplace.

Suddenly they looked at each other as one name leapt off the page at exactly the same moment.

Jimmy Hofton.

"Oh boy!" said Dempsey, taking a slug of his drink. "What's been goin' down has Hofton's shitty little fingers all over it, Harry."

"Hasn't it just!" she agreed, placing a forefinger on her lips, deep in thought.

"What?" said Dempsey, studying her expression.

"How do we find out?" she said, finally. "And how do we prove it?"

"He's banged up in Wormwood Scrubs, right? he said.

She nodded, then sipped her martini.

"Okay. We take a trip there tomorrow an' speak to the Governor." he said. "An' we ask to see a list of who's been visitin' the slimeball in the last month."

"Do we speak to Hofton?"

"Nope." answered Dempsey, finishing his drink. "Wouldn't do no good. He's a slippery mother an' would clam up, demandin' his brief be present. What we do, is find whoever it is been payin' him visits, an' put the screws on him."

"Uh oh." she said, also emptying her glass. "I can see I'm going to have to turn a blind eye to your New York methods again, aren't I."

"If it comes down to it honey, yes you are." he replied. "Jus' remember, princess, this pond life's already put Jerry in hospital havin' nearly killed him, grabbed Mrs Spikings an' scared her to death, an' is still out there plannin' to waste our Chief."

She put her list down and moved up close to him, slipping her arm through his and nestling against him.

"Yes I know, darling." she murmured, her head resting against his shoulder, her eyes watching the flames as their shapes flickered and changed in the fireplace. "I've got used to it now."

She closed her eyes, visions of his interrogation techniques vivid in her memory and remembered how horrified she'd been at first when he'd lost patience with an interviewee and had him stretched up against the wall on tiptoe, one hand round his throat, the other with his Magnum shoved in his ear.

But it had got results and, in the end, no-one had got hurt either, just a little roughed up.

His violence was always measured and always matched the severity of the situation they may have found themselves in, their safety paramount to him. Yet he'd never overstepped the mark, although, in the early days of their partnership, when it used to disgust her, she'd discuss it with Freddy.

Having been a high ranking officer in the British Secret Service, Freddy knew all about the various methods of interrogation and had explained to her that Dempsey, in fact, was one of very few who, from what she had described, could control themselves.

It made her more aware of his abilities and eventually she was able to fully trust him when vital information had to be extracted for the good of the case they were on.

She now saw it as a strength of his, not a weakness as she had first thought and it made her feel so safe with him.

Her heart swelled at the thought.

"Want another drink, honey?" he asked, interrupting those thoughts, whilst gently running his fingers through her hair.

Conscious of the sensuous warmth of his body and the touch of his fingers, she shivered with a tingling, mounting physical need for him and, ignoring his question, pulled his head down to her, searching for his lips, before whispering. "Make love to me."

At ten o'clock the next morning they were sitting opposite the Governor of Wormwood Scrubs, explaining why they were there and what they needed. Ten minutes later they were back in the car with one name in front of them.

Jason Dickins.

"You heard of him, princess?" asked Dempsey.

"No, I can't say I have." replied Harry. "Maybe he was one of Hofton's many soldiers."

"Let's see if Chas knows anythin'." said Dempsey and patched himself through to SI-10. "Chas! We got any info on a Jason Dickins, ex Hofton mobster?"

"Hang on and I'll check." he replied, as he tapped the name into his computer. "Yes. Aged forty-two, six foot one, eighteen stone, divorced, no kids. Jailed in 1966 for robbery with violence, released 1970 and has been associated with Jimmy Hofton ever since, most likely as muscle."

"Address?" asked Dempsey.

"Er, last known address, 5, Highcourt Road, Camden." confirmed Chas. "Dempsey, are you suggesting Jimmy Hofton's put the contract out on Spikings?"

"Yeah Chas. Tell you why later." said Dempsey, hooking his radio back on its cradle. "Well princess, best we go see the guy."

"No." she replied, raising Dempsey's eyebrows. "He's only visited Hofton once, which could be deemed as natural, but if he sees him again, in a short space of time, it makes it harder for him to deny that they're planning something. I mean, as far as we know, they weren't close friends, Dickins was just one of several employees, so why would he suddenly start making regular visits?"

"Okay - so you reckon we should watch him."

"Yes I do." confirmed Harry. "Spikings is out of danger for the time being seeing as he's gone to Brighton for a few days, so we're not risking anything by waiting and watching. Let's just see if Dickins pays Hofton another visit soon."

"Okay, but we'd better see if he's still livin' at that address in Camden." said Dempsey, starting the car. "We'll just have to hang out an' see if he shows."

Highcourt Road was lined with small, terraced houses originally built at the turn of the century - step out of the front door and you're straight onto the relatively narrow pavement.

They parked a few doors away from number five and braced themselves for a lengthy wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

After two hours of nothing happening, they were pretty bored.

"It's the one part of this job I loathe." said Harry. "Just sitting around like this."

"Comes with the territory, princess." sighed Dempsey, shifting in his seat for the hundredth time.

"Any progress on my surprise?" she suddenly asked, tongue in cheek and half expecting the answer she got. She'd been bursting to ask him for days, but knew it wouldn't be altogether fair.

"You're not suggestin' I tell you, are you?" replied Dempsey, looking askance at her. "Work in progress, that's all I'm sayin'. Anyway, I can't push any buttons 'til we've sorted this business out."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." she said, regretting she'd weakened.

"No you shouldn't." replied Dempsey, but understanding how she felt, added. "All I'll tell you is you won't be disappointed!"

At that point a metallic gold 'S' Type Jaguar pulled up in front of number five, four men getting out, one with a bandaged head.

"The big guy must be Dickins." observed Dempsey.

"Yes and the one with the bandage round his head must be who Mrs Spikings hit." said Harry. "Dempsey, I think we should get back up and arrest the lot of them. Why wait? I know I said we should see if Dickins pays Hofton another visit before we moved in on him, but that's when we thought we'd have just him. Now there's all four of them together and thinking about it, we've already got sufficient evidence to hold them all!"

"Yeah we have." he agreed, grabbing his radio and calling SI-10.

Chas picked up.

"Chas! Get the guys to that address in Camden, pronto!." he ordered. "We're outside and all four boneheads who attacked Mrs Spikin's are inside. And keep it quiet when you get here!"

"Roger that! On our way." answered Chas, seeing no need to question him.

"Let's just hope none of 'em decide to split!" remarked Dempsey.

When Jason and the other three were inside the house, Davey immediately went upstairs to find a bed to lie on, his head throbbing and driving him mad. The rest of them sat down in the living room, Jason pouring each of them a generous glass of whisky.

"So Jason." said Nev, tossing back half his drink. "What's the plan now?"

"I still reckon the missus is the key to gettin' our 'ands on Spikin's." he replied, immediately topping up Nev's glass.

"I dunno." said Nev. "She's gonna be wrapped up tighter 'n a duck's arse now. Spikin's won't let anyone get near 'er, mate."

"Nev's right." added Chang, sipping his whisky.

"Anyone got any bright ideas then?" asked Jason, looking from one to the other. "It'd be easy if we could just shoot the bastard in the 'ead. But Jimmy wants 'im ta suffer."

"Yeah 'an I was lookin' forward to that!" said Chang.

Whilst they'd been deliberating, Chas and the rest of SI-10 had silently cruised up and parked.

At the rear of the terraced houses, there ran an access lane to the gardens, all of which had gates of varying sizes. Like number five's, some were locked and full height, blocking any view of the backyard, others were just a few feet high and simple to climb over.

Dempsey, Harry, Josh, Terry and Dave had used these, found that each garden was separated by low lying fences and were now crouched down below the kitchen window of Jason's house.

Chas and the others were waiting at the front door and were poised to kick it in as soon as they heard the others had gained access.

Everyone had their weapons drawn.

Dempsey studied the back door and noted it wasn't in good shape, therefore wouldn't take much to break open. While the others watched, he stood back, raised his foot and kicked it as hard as he could.

Not only did he shatter the lock, but the door broke away from one of its hinges and hung at a skewed angle as all five hurled themselves through it and dashed into the living room.

Startled and taken completely by surprise, Jason, Nev and Chang looked on in disbelief as one Magnum and four revolvers were pointed straight at them.

"Don' no-one move." growled Dempsey. "Where's the other dumbass? The one with the busted head?"

"Right behind ya, dick'ed." said Davey, who'd been woken up as soon as the back door had given way and crept downstairs, his gun now pointing at Harry. "Drop ya shooters or I'll blast a 'ole in that pretty bitches 'ead!"

Just then the front door burst open, Chas and the rest rushing in, Chas immediately firing at Davey and hitting him in his shoulder, his gun tumbling from his grip.

Seeing no escape, the three villains raised their hands, had their rights read to them and were bundled into the cars outside, then locked up in separate cells on the lower ground floor of the SI-10 building.

Davey was taken to hospital to have his wound seen to, then, with his arm in a sling and looking every inch the walking wounded he was, found himself alone in a cell.

In the office, Dempsey had explained the reasoning behind the raid and strong evidence, albeit circumstantial, that they were the four involved in carrying out the contract on Spikings.

"We now need proof." he was saying. "We know Dickins visited Hofton a few days ago and just before the first attempt which Jerry was caught up in. An' Mrs Spikin's said there were four of 'em, an' they drove an old fashioned, gold car."

"Yes an 'S' Type Jag, every villains choice back in the day." said Chas.

"Didn't Mrs Spikings say that although she didn't see their faces, she'd recognise their voices?" asked Harry.

"Yep." agreed Dempsey. "I guess we should get her back here and listen to us questioning this bunch. She'll soon know if it's them. We've only got forty eight hours to hold 'em without charge, so the sooner the better."

"I'll get straight on it." confirmed Chas. "She might even be back home by later tonight, otherwise in the morning. I don't see Spikings kicking his heels on this."

"Great." said Dempsey, getting up from his desk. "Call us later with any update."

"Wilco." replied Chas, as he watched him and Harry leave the office.

When they arrived home, Dempsey opened a bottle of red wine then set about lighting the fire, while Harry began cooking their dinner.

"Spag bol okay darling?" she called from the kitchen, taking a sip of her wine.

"You bet, princess." replied Dempsey from the sofa in the lounge and who'd given her his mothers traditional Italian recipe, which she'd now perfected. "The way to a guy's heart is through his stomach."

"Hmmm, in your case not just your stomach." she giggled to herself out of earshot.

"Your spag bol's better 'n my old ma's, sugar."

"Really? You mean that, Dempsey?" she called, smiling to herself.

"You know I mean that, tiger." he replied.

"Yes, I know you do." she said, taking another drink, then changing the subject. "Sooo - you won't be subjecting our four friends to your brand of interrogation then, Dempsey.

"You still worried about that, princess?" he asked.

"Not worried, no. I told you, I'm used to it now." she said, tipping a hefty sip of her wine down. "Oh I do love Chateau Neuf du Pape! Anyway, I'd always rather you extract information without resorting to fisticuffs, you know that."

"Big softie!" replied Dempsey, then had to duck as a spoon whistled past his head.

"Hey!" he chuckled, ducking again as another one flew in his direction. "Whose gettin' violent now!"

"You know full well I'm anything but soft!" she stated, standing at the entrance to the lounge, hands on hips and beginning to sway just a little bit, but finishing her wine nevertheless. "And you - you're a big dope!"

"Yeah, a big enough dope to love ya to bits!" he said, more than a little amused at seeing her getting tipsy.

"How mush, er much, do you love me?" she asked, looking more beautiful than ever to him. "Ooh dear, I do believe I'm getting a bit squiffy."

"This much!" he replied, throwing his arms as wide as they'd go and grinning at her. She giggled back at him, then, tottering slightly, flopped onto the sofa and snuggled up beside him.

"Any more of that loverly, jubberly wine, dwarling?" she asked, looking up at him, her blue eyes bluer than ever, but struggling a little to focus on him.

"You _were_ doing dinner, sugar." he reminded her.

"Oh my God, yes!" she said, standing up, swaying, then holding on to the furniture as she negotiated her way to the kitchen, Dempsey right behind her.

"Hey honey, I can dish up." he said. "Go sit at the table. I'll bring another bottle of wine over."

She swung round, put her arms round his neck and kissed his lips, pressing the centre of their bodies together.

He gently manhandled her to the dining table and sat her down.

"Aren't you going to have your wicked way with me." she whispered, seductively, her arms still around his neck.

"Later." he said, having no intention whatsoever of making love to her when she was drunk. It had nothing to do, per say, with her being drunk, just that he somehow felt he'd be taking advantage. And that wasn't Dempsey's style.

Nevertheless, after she'd wolfed down two helpings of dinner, followed by a healthy dollop of Haagen-Dazs and a few cups of coffee, she'd sobered up.

By the time they eventually went to bed, he couldn't resist her.

The following morning they hadn't long been in the office when Spikings called and announced he was about to leave Brighton and was bringing his wife directly to SI-10.

"It's eight thirty now." said Chas. "So they'll be here around ten. Who shall we interview first?"

"Dickins." replied Dempsey, immediately. "He'd have done the talkin' at Spikin's door."

When Spikings and Mary arrived, she was clearly rested and looking relaxed. Dempsey took them straight down to the car compound where she identified the Jaguar as the car she saw parked outside her house.

Then she was escorted into a small room with a large window overlooking the interview room.

Minutes later a handcuffed Jason Dickins was led into the room and shown a chair to sit on, fronting a wooden table. On the wall was a large two way mirror.

Spikings. Dempsey and Harry then walked into the room, Chas staying with Mary, and sat down opposite Dickins, Spikings glaring directly at him. Dickins glared back.

Harry switched on the tape machine in front of them and announced those who were present and the time.

"Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings." he said for the benefit of the recording, then. "Are you Jason Dickins?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Where were you between seven fifteen and seven forty-five am on Wednesday, January 20th last?"

"I can't remember." said Dickins.

"You can't remember?" repeated Spikings. "It was the day before yesterday and you can't remember? Do you know my name?"

"What?" asked Dickins. "Is this some sort of bleedin' joke. You've just said 'oo you are into that silly machine."

"That's him." said Mary, as Jason's voice came through the speaker. "I'd recognise that voice anywhere!"

"Never mind what I've just said, Dickins." Spikings was saying. "Just answer the question. Who am I?"

"For God's sake, you're Spikin's"

"Yes." repeated Mary in the other room. "Absolutely certain, that's definitely him."

Chas left and knocked on the door of the interview room, Harry answering.

"Definitely him." he whispered. Harry nodded and closed the door.

"Sir, can I have a word in private?" she asked Spikings.

He nodded, suspended the interview, put the tape on pause and followed her out into the corridor, where she repeated what Chas had said.

"Good. I'll wrap it up with Dickins." he said. "Go and get another one for my wife to listen to. Let me know when he's ready."

"Yes sir." replied Harry and left to fetch Davey.

They repeated the process, Mary once again confirming Davey was the one who'd taken her to the toilet and who she'd hit over the head to escape from.

The next one in was Chang. She shivered uncontrollably when she heard his voice, memories flooding back of his evil threats and sinister sounding voice.

Chas knocked on the door once more, this time Spikings answering it.

"He's the worst." said Chas. "Mrs Spikings is clearly very afraid of him. Incidentally sir, she only heard three voices, so she won't be able to identify the fourth guy."

"Ok Chas. We've got enough." said Spikings. "I'll wrap it up now. Get this Chang character back to his cell. Take Dempsey and Harry with you. He looks as though he could cause trouble given half the chance."

Dempsey had the foresight to shackle Chang's hands behind his back, his intuition telling him that there was a distinct possibility Chang was proficient in the martial arts. On the walk back to his cell, Dempsey was on high alert, but they arrived with no incidents.

"Right." said Spikings. "Get Dickins back in here. We need to establish that he's been working for Hofton."

When he'd been sat down, Harry went through the standard procedures again, Spikings then opening up the questioning.

"My wife has identified, through your voices, that you, and two of your accomplices, abducted her and kept her prisoner with the express intention of exchanging her for me. Equally, she has also identified that your car was the one that took her away. Have you anything to say?"

"Nope." replied Dickins, hatred of Spikings clear on his face. "I want a lawyer present."

"Mr Dickins." sighed Spikings. "Whether you have a lawyer here or not, the evidence against you is enough to put you behind bars. Now, the judge may show some leniency if you admit that you've been put up to all of this by a third party - a Mr Jimmy Hofton who you used to work for."

"It's more 'n me life's worf to admit to that! replied Dickins.

"Well if you don't admit to it, I expect one of your friends might." said Spikings. "I care to think that young lad with you, Davey Jennings, wouldn't have a particularly enjoyable time amongst all the low-life's in jail, do you? He's likely to jump at the opportunity to receive a suspended sentence, which is a distinct possibility if he co-operates with us."

"That's up to 'im!" was all Dickins said in reply.

As it turned out, Davey squealed like a stuck pig when Spikings reminded him of the life he may have to endure in prison. He'd heard enough stories of what went on and was terrified.

Once he'd completed and signed a sworn statement, it was just a matter of course before Jimmy Hofton was proven to be the brains behind them all and an additional four years was added to his life sentence. As everyone knew, life doesn't mean life literally, but it would be a long time before he was due for parole.

Jason, Nev and Chang all received jail sentences, Nev being convicted of dangerous driving with intent. Davey got a suspended sentence, as predicted.

Having wrapped up the case, Dempsey swung his attention to Harry and their forthcoming nuptials.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The next day, whilst Harry was busying herself elsewhere in the SI-10 building, Dempsey wasted no time and took the opportunity of slipping in to speak to Spikings.

Having knocked on his office door and told to enter, he was explaining what he wanted.

"Chief, as you know Harry and me have been engaged for a while, an' well, we think now's the time to get hitched."

"I see." said Spikings, then raising his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Er well, boss, first off, it's gonna be a surprise."

"A surprise." repeated Spikings. "What exactly do you mean - a surprise."

"Harry won't know nothin' 'bout it."

"So who will you be marrying exactly?"

"Er, 'scuse me?" asked Dempsey, frowning at him.

"I said, who will you actually be marrying?" repeated Spikings, quite serious.

"You serious!? Harry of course!" said Dempsey.

"Harry." echoed Spikings, somewhat confused.

"Yeah Chief, who else?"

"Dempsey, you're not making any sense!" replied Spikings, clearly beginning to become exasperated. "How can you marry Harry if she knows nothing about it?"

"No, you see, I was plannin' on takin' her away for a holiday, so far as she'd be concerned that is." he explained. "Then, out of the blue, we'd get married!"

"And you think she'd agree to this." said Spikings, obviously suspecting that Dempsey had gone completely mad. "You don't think she would rather prefer to walk down a church aisle with you, like most young ladies on their wedding day."

"No Chief." replied Dempsey, his toothy grin wide on his face. "It's her idea."

"She thought of this?" asked Spikings, incredulously.

"Yeah - and no." replied Dempsey, confusing his boss even more. "Er, I suggested it, an' gave her the choice. She thought 'bout it an' decided we do it this way."

"Let me get this straight." said Spikings, laying both hands flat on his desk and looking him in the eye. "You want to take Harry away for what seems to be an ordinary holiday and then, unbeknown to her, spring a wedding on her. And she wants it that way."

"Yeah, sort of Chief" smiled Dempsey again. "'Cept now she knows we're gonna get married but she don' know where. Cool huh?"

"If you say so." replied Spikings, as confused as ever and clearly considering it the most uncool thing he'd ever heard. "And when are you planning to do this?"

"Soon as, Chief." replied Dempsey. "I'd like your permission to take a few weeks off, startin' next week."

"A few weeks!?" blustered Spikings. "Where are you going, round the bloody world!?"

"Not exactly boss." replied Dempsey. "It's all a surprise. I guess we'd be away for three weeks."

Spikings studied him for a while, then smiled and nodded.

"Go on then, Lieutenant." he said, holding out his hand. "And congratulations. I hope it all goes to plan."

"Say, thanks Chief." replied Dempsey, shaking it, then walking to the door before stopping and turning round to face him again. "An' by the way, you an' Mrs Spikings 're invited to the reception."

"You _are_ having one then." said Spikings.

"Sure." replied Dempsey. "I gotta square it with her old man yet but he'll be all for it, an' he'll wan' it at Winfield Hall. Harry too. Wouldn't be a proper weddin' without a full blown celebration, now would it."

Harry was at her desk when Dempsey emerged from Spikings's office and glanced up as he sat down opposite her.

"What have you been doing in there?" she asked.

"Jus' talkin' over the last case, askin' after Mrs Spikings, you know, all that stuff." he lied.

"Not like you to brown nose the boss, Dempsey." she said, surprise in her eyes.

"I wasn't brown nosin'. _He _asked _me_ in, princess." he lied again, feigning astonishment that she should ask in the first place. "I ain't gonna say get lost, am I."

"Suppose not." she said, a little offhandedly, her head bowed and looking at some papers.

He bent his head so he could just about see her face and studied her expression, noting a hint of annoyance in it.

"What's up with you, sugar?"

"You're lying, that's what." she replied, still not looking at him.

"I ain't lying!" he lied, but answering as indignantly as he could.

She looked up then, levelling one of those looks at him, her eyes narrowed and calculating.

"Dempsey, I can read you like a book." she said. "So, come on, why were you in there having a quiet word with Spikings? You never do that."

"You really, really wanna know?" he said, returning her stare.

Then it hit her.

She put her hand to her mouth, embarrassed, her eyes now full of remorse.

"Oh God." she said. "It has something to do with my surprise, hasn't it. How the hell did I miss that!"

He didn't answer. His look told her all she needed to know.

"Dempsey, I'm so sorry." she said, feeling terrible. "I just didn't think. I don't want to know now, so please don't answer."

"I ain't gonna answer you, princess." he said, smiling now. "You wanna surprise? A surprise is exactly what you're gonna get!"

She gazed at him and her heart swelled.

'Oh this man' she thought. 'Anyone else would have probably gone ballistic at me. Robert would have. But here he is, cool as cucumber, understanding me totally, quietly going about organizing the biggest day of our lives somewhere special and keeping it secret so he can surprise me. God, I love him!'

"You know what I'd do to you now, if we weren't in the office, don't you." she whispered across to him, her eyes twinkling.

"I think I can guess, honey." he quietly replied, grinning at her.

"Wait 'til I get you home." she said, her tone a low, sexy growl.

For the next few days, whenever they were at home, Dempsey spent a lot of the time holed up in their bedroom talking on the telephone, Harry knowing full well what he was organizing of course.

Anyone else would have given in to the temptation of picking up the lounge 'phone to listen in, but that wasn't in Harry's nature.

She was still feeling remorseful at having failed to recognise that Dempsey had obviously been arranging time off for them both when he'd sneaked into Spikings's office.

She sensed the day she'd been waiting for and dreaming about was just around the corner and couldn't stifle the feeling of excitement completely.

But then Freddy called.

"Harry darling." he said.

"Hello Daddy, how have you been?"

"Absolutely fine thanks." he replied. "Tell you why I'm calling. I wanted to know if you'd wrapped up that case you were on when we last spoke."

"As a matter of fact, yes we have, in the last few days."

"Oh excellent." replied Freddy. "Now darling, I've got a question for you - and James of course. He's there, I trust."

"Yes he's here, Daddy, why?" she asked.

"I was lunching at my club a few weeks ago and bumped into Ted Branson." replied Freddy. "He's Richard Branson's father. We were contemporaries of each other at Cambridge."

"Yes, I know who Richard Branson is, but I don't think I've ever met his father." said Harry.

"Actually you did when you were very small." said Freddy. "Anyway that's by the by. The fact is, Ted and I got chatting over old times, which stretched into lunch together and then afternoon teas and he ended up inviting me and my family out to Necker Island for a week. That's what prompted me to call you the other week about taking some time off, if you remember."

"Yes I remember." said Harry. "But Necker? That's Richard Branson's fabulous private island isn't it?"

"Indeed yes, darling. One of the British Virgin Islands in the Caribbean." said Freddy. "He bought it for a song ten years ago, has since spent ten million dollars on it and, apparently, it's one of the most breathtaking places on the planet!"

"Oh wow!" said Harry, Dempsey, having emerged from their bedroom. He sat on the sofa and started taking an interest in the conversation.

"So, if you two are free, how would you like to join Alice and I there next week?"

"Next week!?" exclaimed Harry, her mind now in turmoil. "Oh I don't know, Daddy. I'll have speak to James and call you back, maybe later this evening."

"Alright Harry." replied Freddy. "But I will need to know pretty soon."

"Yes I understand." said Harry. "Leave it with us. Call you soon, Bye."

"What was all that 'bout?" asked Dempsey, noting the mixture of concern, yet excitement on her face as she slowly replaced the receiver.

She didn't quite know how to start answering that question.

"Erm - that was Freddy." she said.

"That much I worked out, princess." replied Dempsey, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes of course." replied Harry, clearly struggling with how to proceed.

"Just come out with it, Harry." encouraged Dempsey. "What's got ya 'all worked up?"

"Dempsey, James, er - darling." she started, wringing her hands. "Oh God, look, Freddy and you and me and Aunt Alice could go and spend a week on Necker Island!"

"Yeah? Dicky Branson's place? When?"

"Next week!"

"Next week, huh." he said, looking a little put out. Harry quickly went to sit down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh James." she said. "You've been busy planning my surprise, haven't you."

"Yeah, you could say that." he replied, quietly. then looking her in the eye. "Listen honey, if you wan' us ta go to Necker Island, I don't mind. It'll mean delayin' my plans a while, but, hey, that's no big deal is it."

"You mean I'm faced with a choice of a, probable once in a lifetime, holiday on Necker Island next week or marrying you?"

"It ain't a choice, tiger." he replied, putting his arm around her. "You can have both. It's jus' the timin'll be out a little bit, that's all."

"You do know I want to marry you more than anything else in the world, don't you." she said.

"'Course I do, baby."

"Then to hell with Necker Island!" she said. "What was I thinking of. Nothing can be better than becoming your wife!"

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life, other than knowing how much I love you, that is!" she said, smiling widely. "I'll call Daddy and tell him."

Then a thought struck her.

"While you've been busy planning, have to told Freddy about what we're doing?"

"Not yet, honey, no."

"But you _were _going to include him."

"Sure was. He's gotta be with us."

"Okay." she said, picking up the 'phone and dialling her father, who obviously answered instead of Abbott.

"Hello Daddy. I'm sorry but we can't make it next week. Too short notice for work, I'm afraid. Hopefully, we might get another invitation in the future?"

"Oh that's a shame, darling." said Freddy. "But I do understand. And yes, I'm sure there will be another time we could go."

"Okay, and thanks Daddy. Love you. Bye." she said, then turning to Dempsey. "Only thing I could think of."

"What was?"

"Using work as the excuse, what do you think!" she said, shaking her head at him. "I could hardly tell him the real reason if you haven't spoken to him yet, now could I."

"No, 'course not." he replied, then completely changed the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"You and your stomach!" she gasped. "Takes precedence over everything!"

"No, not _everything_." he replied, the innuendo clear. She tut tutted, then giggled.

"Steak!" she said, then kissed him and went into the kitchen to begin cooking their meal.

Dempsey opened a bottle of their favourite Chateau Neuf du Pape, handed her a large glass of it, then disappeared into the bedroom again.

When he came out, following her call to say their meal was ready, he was quietly smiling inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Having opened a second bottle of wine, Dempsey replenished their glasses then sat down at the dinner table to enjoy a perfectly cooked rump steak with sauteed potatoes and a side salad.

"Better get ya stuff together, princess." he said, smiling at her and cutting his steak into individual pieces as Americans like to do. "We're off on Saturday."

She stopped eating and stared at him.

"That's the day after tomorrow!" she said and forever thankful she'd had the foresight to buy his wedding ring, having suspected, rightly, that something like this would happen.

"Yeah, I know." he replied, enjoying a piece of his succulent steak. "Couldn't be helped."

"And you've organized it all now?" she asked, hardly able to contain herself, beginning to eat again.

"Yep. All arranged." he confirmed, taking a swig of wine and smiling at her.

Gathering herself together, she paused, put her knife and fork down then asked, as calmly as possible.

"Hot or cold climate?"

"Hot of course sugar." he grinned, still enjoying his food. "That way ya don' have ta wear much."

"I somehow think I shan't be wearing _anything_ most of the time!" she giggled, before continuing her meal.

"You got that in one." he said, equally excited but managing to keep it under wraps, her obvious excitement more than enough for them both.

"How long will we be away for?" she asked, sipping her wine, her eyes blue and shining.

"That's for me to know an' you to enjoy." he replied, his grin wider now than ever.

"Dempsey! How can you do that to me!?" she exclaimed, putting her knife and fork down for the second time. "I've got to know what to pack and how much of it."

"As I said, you won' need much at all." he said, holding his hands up to signify no more questions. "Anyway, if ya find ya short of somethin' we'll buy it."

She was more intrigued than ever now.

"Boy, you really know what springing surprises are all about, don't you." she laughed. "I presume our time off is all agreed with our revered boss?"

"Sure is." he replied, taking another drink of wine. "What do ya think I was doin' in his office the other day."

"Yes I know that now." she said, still smarting a little at grilling him so much about it.

She was bursting to ask loads more questions, but knew he'd clam up, so busied herself thinking about what to take, given the limited information at hand.

"Dempsey, just one more question then I'll shut up." she said. "What do I get married in?"

"You could wear a binbag an' look stunnin' princess." he replied, his eyes crinkled and smiling.

"Be serious, you big dope." she giggled.

"Honey, jus' somethin' cool an' easily removed!" he said, chuckling. "Whatever ya wearin', ya won't be wearin' for long!"

"You're impossible!" she said, grinning. "Even if I was wearing layers you'd have them off me in a flash!"

"No, I wouldn't. I'd take my time. Make ya wait." he laughed.

"That'd be a first! Who are you trying to kid!" she replied, loving every minute of this. "Make me wait indeed!"

"You'd do the same." he teased.

"Mmm, I'd take off your shoes first then..."

"An' while you're down there." he suggested, grinning widely.

"You filthy beast!" she said, blushing then slapping his arm, before resuming the game. "And I'd slip off your jacket and then kiss you, passionately."

"Oh so ya mouth is level with mine now."

"Dempsey! You're so disgusting!" she scowled, but continued anyway. "And then I'd undo your tie and - kiss you once more, even more passionately!"

"Can I stand this?" he asked, enjoying the intimacy.

"You'd have to." she replied. "And then - I'd unbuckle your belt..."

"I'd have ripped ya clothes off by now, tiger!"

"Ha! See? You couldn't make _yourself_ wait, let alone _me_!" she laughed. "I win!"

By this time he'd long stopped eating and was now studying her lovely face.

"Honey look." he said, turning serious for once and reaching across the table to take her hand. "To me you'd look breathtakin' in anythin' you wore. But I know how big a day this is gonna be for you, 'cos you wanna look an' feel special. It's gonna be the biggest day of my life too, but it's always ultimately the bride's day. So, to give ya a pointer, the sun's gonna be shinin', the sky's gonna be the deepest blue, the wind's gonna be warm, the sea turquoise an' sparklin' at our feet."

Harry was in heaven by now as the picture he painted materialised in her imagination.

"Whoever would have thought you could be such a romantic." she mused, softly. "That harsh, brash, arrogant, lovable bloody Yank!"

"Only when I'm with you, princess." he replied, equally softly.

"I love you so much, Dempsey, it hurts." she whispered, tears beginning to well in her glistening blue eyes.

"I love you too, Harry. More 'n you'll ever know." he replied. "I never thought I was the marryin' kind but when I clapped eyes on you, my world turned upside down."

"Bit bumpy at first, wasn't it." she chuckled, recalling their early days together. "But Daddy has often said love always finds its way if it's right and true."

"Sure thing, baby." he replied, then, bringing them back to earth. "So, ya know what ya gonna wear now?"

"Yes, I've a good idea." she said, her eyes now twinkling and full of mischief . "But that'll be _my_ surprise."

"You know somethin'?"

"What?"

"My steak's gone cold!"

"Mine too." she laughed. "Here, I'll warm them up."

She collected their two plates and disappeared into the kitchen, popping them into the still warm oven, turning it up, setting the timer and waited while the steaks heated up again.

Meanwhile Dempsey swilled his wine around in the glass, thinking back to when he first met Spikings and then Harry and the impact she'd had on him.

He'd been jetlagged and was still smarting at having been sent to the UK to thwart attempts on his life for having exposed corruption at the highest levels within the NYPD.

He was also still emotional, having shot to death his partner, Joey, after discovering that Joey was about to kill him.

His first encounter with Spikings hadn't been particularly good, seeing as Spikings loathed Yanks, especially, arrogant, brash upstarts like Dempsey and more so given he was driving a flash Mercedes sports car, rented deliberately as a poke in the eye for his old boss, O'Grady who was paying for it.

Spikings had mentioned that his new partner was called Sergeant Makepeace, currently working undercover as Harry Mac, but who needed to be brought in from the cold because _his _partner had been found murdered, having been brutally tortured first, the immediate suspicion being that Makepeace would be next.

Strolling into the 'Pink Parrott', a down market, smoky drinking establishment in the heart of Soho, Dempsey had looked around to see if he could spot this guy, before being served by a sassy blonde in a short, pink skirt with a hole in her stocking.

Spikings had been amused when Dempsey had announced their man wasn't there, before taking particular delight in telling Dempsey he'd just met 'him'!

He'd swung round to look at Harry and his heart had fluttered a little when she'd returned his gaze.

Dempsey chuckled to himself now at the memory.

Who'd have thought that, after their initial hostility towards each other, not to mention her iciness and blatant loathing of him, they'd fall deeply in love with one another.

As a red bloodied male he had been instantly attracted to her - she was beautiful, feisty and brave, proving honest, supportive and tough on their assignments and, as he found out later, rich and titled too.

But she steadfastedly resisted any romantic innuendos he occasionally made, until, as he discovered later, she'd felt equally attracted to him yet unwilling to admit it, due, in the main, to a disastrous, unhappy marriage. It had destroyed her trust in men and relationships, but the complications that could also ensue by being romantically involved with someone whose life might be snuffed out at any time, was also putting a block on their relationship developing into anything personal.

It took three years and a vision that he was shot dead in front of her, before Harry would openly admit to being in love with him.

'From there to here' he thought 'who would have believed it' and took a long draught of red wine.

While Harry was waiting for the steaks to be ready, she too reflected on her time with Dempsey, remembering their first encounter and how she'd felt her heart bounce slightly.

She recalled considering demanding a transfer since his arrogance, brashness and maverick attitude grated against her way of doing things. But her father had pointed out that Dempsey was one of a kind, ultimately honest, tough and courageous and reminded him of some of the best and most successful SOE agents he'd controlled in the war.

It threw a different light on him for her and she started to see him in a different way, finding out that what her father said was ringing true a lot of the time.

She remembered the feeling of jealousy when, in Stringfellows, he'd admired Angela's red dress, so much so that she blatantly swapped with her, got roaring drunk and made it quite clear she was his for the night.

She smiled at the memory now.

When she'd discovered the next day that he hadn't taken advantage of her and been a perfect gentleman instead, she knew that was when she started falling in love with him. And when the vision had hit her of Dempsey lying dead, that was the catalyst, their whole relationship and feelings for each other flooding into reality from there on in.

She jumped when the oven timer pinged, forcing her back to the present from her time past. Pulling on her oven gloves, she carried the steaming plates back to the dining table.

Dempsey had slipped back down memory lane.

"Penny for them." she said, noting his far away look as she tossed the gloves aside.

"What?" he said, gazing at her as she sat down opposite him. "Oh yeah, great thanks princess."

"What?" she chuckled. "Where have you been in your dreams?"

"Er, I've been thinkin' back when you an' I first met." he said, a tad sheepishly.

"Me too darling." she replied.

"You too?"

"Yes, while I was waiting for the steaks, my mind wandered back a few years too." she said. "Nice isn't it."

"What is?"

"Remembering how we met, how we felt, how we fell in love." she said. "It's nice. Well I think so anyway."

"Yeah. Though I hate the word nice!" he said, digging into his succulent steak once more. "This is a great piece of meat, honey."

Harry sighed. Men and their stomachs!

The next morning, she was up early and gone by eight o'clock, leaving a note for Dempsey saying she'd gone last minute shopping.

She made a beeline for Harrods and, seeing as she had an account and was well known to them, they provided a personal shopper. Upon learning she was about to be wed, they pulled out all the stops to help her find the right outfit in which to marry Dempsey.

After a few alterations, it was finally to her exact requirements and following further purchases such as make-up, sun cream, a pair of new designer sunglasses, some sexy bikini's plus sarongs and sandals she returned home, excited more than ever before.

She found Dempsey reading the morning paper, drinking coffee and looking up at her as she came into the room, bags hanging off both arms as she swept past him on her way to their bedroom.

"Been shopping honey?" he grinned, stating the obvious.

"Ha ha very funny." she replied, walking back into the kitchen and blowing air up to her face from the corner of her mouth as she poured herself some coffee, then joining him on the sofa.

"Phew!" she gasped, plonking down next to him. "Glad that's all done. Just the final bit of packing and we're ready to go! By the way, when are we officially on holiday?"

"Monday. Weekends don' count."

"So how come we're not in work today then?"

"Chas told me Spikin's has taken his wife back to her sisters, seein' as her trip was cut short last time." explained Dempsey. "So I told 'im we were off next week an' not to be surprised if we didn't show today."

"Oh, how nice." she said and snuggled up close to him. "It'll be good to get away from all this snow and slush and freezing wind, won't it darling."

"I thought ya liked this weather." he replied.

"I do - up to a point." she said. "But you can't beat the sun and the warmth, can you. I feel sexy just thinking about it."

"You do, huh." he said, pulling her closer to him. "Wanna do somethin' about that?"

"Now there's a question I don't need asking twice!" she giggled, jumping up and dragging him with her.

At three-thirty the next morning their taxi was waiting for them and took them directly to the VIP departure lounge at Heathrow, their luggage being commandeered by two uniformed porters.

They were then met by a 'greeter', someone specifically employed to welcome VIP guests and who offered them refreshments, although warning that they would be boarding pretty much immediately, so they declined.

"So we're not flying by scheduled airline then?" enquired Harry, clearly surprised already at the special treatment.

"Nope honey." replied Dempsey, trying to keep his own excitement in check. "VIP an' first class all the way, princess."

"Can you tell me where we are going yet?" she asked, hesitatingly, torn equally between wanting, yet not wanting to know.

Dempsey studied her for a moment.

"Puerto Rico." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Harry looked at him, the love in her eyes plain for all to see and wound her arms around his waist.

"Puerto Rico! How fabulous!" she said, excitedly. "James, I can't believe what you've already done and we're only at the airport!"

"Hang on ta ya hat, princess." he said, kissing her lips. "We've only just begun!"

Just then a stewardess appeared, a slim redhead with green eyes, dressed in a pale blue uniform consisting of a double breasted jacket, four silver buttons at the front, silver braid adorning its lapels and collar, with a matching pale blue skirt and hat, which was tilted slightly at an angle on her head.

"Lady Harriet? Mr Dempsey?." she said, smiling and stretching out her arm. "My name is Jenny, how do you do."

"Hello, nice to meet you." replied Harry, smiling back and shaking the proffered hand.

"Hi there." said Dempsey, doing the same.

"Please follow me." she said and led them out through a glass door, the other side of which stood a white, stretched limo.

It was snowing again as Jenny opened the car door for them, holding an umbrella to shield them and, after her two charges had settled themselves in the plush, dark grey leather seats, she climbed in and shut the door after her, at which point the car glided away and set off across the wet airport tarmac.

"Have you flown this way before?" she enquired.

"Yes, once or twice." replied Harry, taking hold of Dempsey's hand. "But this is by far the most special."

As they rounded the corner of the main terminal building, a gleaming private jet came into view, its engines already being warmed up, Harry looking wide eyed at Dempsey, hardly able to contain herself. She'd flown in private jets before, but nothing this size, it was enormous!

The limo drew up beside the stairway leading up to the plane's doorway, at the top of which stood the co-pilot, smiling broadly and dressed in the same uniform as Jenny, except his jacket had six silver buttons down the front and his cap was adorned with embroidered silver braids at the peak, a badge, also in silver, prominent above it.

Jenny alighted first, then held the door open for Dempsey and Harry, handing them an umbrella each, and who then followed her up the steps, the co-pilot introducing himself as Rob Davies, whilst shaking hands with them as they reached him.

When they were shown into the jet's interior, Harry caught her breath.

Along one side, taking up most of the length of the plane, was a sumptuous looking cream leather sofa, opposite which were two equally sumptuous and matching individual armchairs, between them, a highly polished and gleaming mahogany table.

Just beyond those was another group of four chairs, more upright, yet looking equally comfortable, all surrounding a similar, larger mahogany table.

The soft, thick, expensive carpet at their feet was royal blue and stretched into every corner, not an inch spared.

At the end of the cabin, stood an onyx topped bar, an array of optics at head height with four circular seats in cream leather on chrome pedastals positioned at its front. The second stewardess was standing behind the bar and gave a friendly wave as Jenny escorted them over to her.

"Allo." she said, in good but broken English. "I'm Francoise and I shall be 'appy to mix any drink you like. Would you like me to do zat for you now?"

"Er, maybe when we're in the air." replied Harry, glancing at Dempsey who nodded his agreement.

"Bon." said Francoise, smiling broadly, her blue eyes contrasted against the tanned skin of her pretty face and the flowing black curls of her shoulder length hair.

At that point the captain emerged from the flight deck and walked over to them, introducing himself as Dan Salmon.

"Welcome aboard, Lady Harriet, Mr Dempsey." he greeted, shaking their hands. "We shall be cruising at 41,000 feet, flying at 600 miles per hour and our eta is three pm local time. It's just over a 4,000 mile trip and should take just short of fifteen hours."

"Puerto Rico is five hours back from us isn't it, Cap'n?" said Dempsey. "So it's midnight there right now, huh?"

"Correct Mr Dempsey." confirmed Dan. "I hope you enjoy the trip, the girls here are yours to command and I will dim the lights at any time you feel you wish to grab some sleep. Just ask. We should be cleared for take-off in about five minutes so perhaps you'd care to buckle up while we get airborne. Then the girls will present you with menu's for breakfast."

"Thank you Captain." said Harry, smiling at him. "Are you expecting any turbulence or bad weather?"

"No Lady Harriet." he replied. "Our information shows the weather to be clear and flying so high, we should be above any bad stuff, anyway, so no need to worry."

After he'd returned to the flight deck, Jenny showed them to the two leather armchairs and ensured they were safely belted in, Harry looking over at Dempsey and blowing him a kiss, before mouthing 'I love you'.

He grinned back at her, mouthing 'I love you too', then they both settled back as the jet began to taxi to the head of its runway, becoming momentarily stationary as the engines gathered revs until they were screaming.

Then, as the brakes were released and the power unleashed, the acceleration forced Harry and Dempsey back into their seats, the jet gathering speed as it hurtled along the runway.

Suddenly they were airborne, and seemed to glide into the sky, forever soaring higher through the icy rain battering the windows, the snow covered land, visible even though it was still in darkness, falling away fast below them as they stared out over the wintry scene.

Higher and higher they climbed until, having broken through the thick cloud, the jet finally levelled out, Harry gasping at the sight of an inky black sky lit up by a carpet of billions of bright, twinkling stars, the huge, glowing, but yellowy coloured moon seemingly scudding along with them as if in a race.

"Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen, James?" she whispered, as they both craned their necks to see as much of the spectacular view as possible.

"Sure is, honey." he replied, adding "Almost as beautiful as you first thing in the morning."

"Romantic fool." she chuckled and blew him another kiss.

As soon as the 'please fasten your safety belts' lights went out, Francoise materialised next to them.

"Can I get you summsing to drink?" she asked.

"I'd just like coffee right now, I think." replied Harry, unbuckling her belt. "Is it fresh coffee?"

"Oui madamoiselle." said Francoise, then turning to Dempsey, her eyelashes fluttering at him and not unnoticed by Harry. "And for you monsieur?"

"Yeah, thanks, same for me please." he said, undoing his belt too.

"She fancies you." said Harry, when Francoise had gone off to attend to their order.

"Yeah?" he said, totally oblivious to it. "Won't get 'er nowhere, medomwasselle."

"What? Medomwasselle!? " giggled Harry, then repeating the correct pronunciation. "Madamoiselle! I won't be one of those for much longer will I?"

"No? What will you be then?" he said, the French language never one of Dempsey's strong points.

"Madame!" replied Harry. "Shame isn't it. French is such a sexy language yet when a girl gets married 'Madame' makes her sound like an old frump!"

"You'll never be one of them, princess." replied Dempsey, smiling at her.

"What, a madame or an old frump?" asked Harry, smiling back at him.

"Either!" he replied, then leaning forward and whispering. "Hey honey."

"Yes?" she said leaning forward too.

"Fancy joining the mile high club later on?"

"Dempsey!" she whispered, urgently. "No! Someone might see us!"

"Once in a lifetime chance, tiger." he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Dempsey! You're incorrigible!" she whispered again, although she was feeling so relaxed and happy, the thought actually excited her, so much so she couldn't help squirming a little in her seat.

"I saw that!" he said, softly, chuckling at her.

"What!?" she said, looking around.

"You squirmed!"

"Dempsey! Shut up!" she hissed, putting her hand to her mouth to stifle a chuckle, then. "We'll see."

Just then Francoise returned with their coffees, together with a couple of menu's. Laying the cups and the menu's down she said.

"We 'ave three different breakfasts for you to choose from. English, American or Continental."

"Great thanks Francewarze." said Dempsey, Francoise smiling at him, momentarily touching his shoulder.

"You're welcome, monsieur." she said and slipped away.

"She _would_!" said Harry, watching as Francoise sashayed back down the plane.

"She would what?" replied Dempsey.

"She probably already _has_!" said Harry, sipping her coffee.

"What're ya talkin' bout!?"

"The mile high club!" said Harry. "I'll bet she's a member!"

"Yeah? You think?" he asked.

"Yes!. Anyway, do you think there might be a bedroom on this plane?" she asked, her eyes teasing his.

"I dunno, maybe." he said. "I'll go look."

"Well don't make it too obvious!" she hissed and watched as he meandered his way to the rear of the jet.

"Er, 'scuse me." he said to Jenny as he reached the aft kitchen area.

"Yes Mr Dempsey." she answered.

"Where's the washroom?"

"Oh it's just back there." she said, pointing behind her. "Just before you reach the bedroom."

"Bedroom?" he said, certain he was sounding a tad breathless.

"Yes, didn't you know?" said Jenny, smiling innocently. "It's there should you need to rest. It's a long flight, I'm sure you'll find it useful."

"Thanks." he said and made his way to the gents toilet. When he'd finished he couldn't resist seeking out the bedroom and finding a closed door, opened it slowly.

Inside was a beautiful room, complete with an enormous double bed, soft lighting throwing a cosy glow over its intimacy.

When he got back to Harry he was grinning.

"You look like the cat's that got the cream." she chuckled. "Find a bedroom did we?"

"Hell yeah!" he said, sitting down. "You're gonna love it!"

"Mmm, I think so!" she said, softly, the very thought of it now exciting her.

They ordered their breakfasts, Harry choosing Continental, Dempsey American then settled in to watch a film on the large screen TV, both falling asleep against each other before it was finished.

When they eventually woke up the cabin was in virtual darkness, just the occasional spotlight glowing and just enough to see by. Noting no sign of Jenny or Francoise and assuming they were on the flight deck, Dempsey took hold of Harry's hand.

"Wanna check that bed out back there, princess?" he whispered, grinning.

"Try and stop me!" replied Harry, standing and pulling him up beside her. "Come on, quick, before those girls show themselves."

Some time later and glowing from their lovemaking, they dressed and returned to their seats, the cabin still as dark as when they left it and still empty of the two stewardesses.

A few minutes later, Jenny appeared and approached them.

"Hello, I hope you slept well." she said, smiling at them both. "Can I get you something to drink? Champagne is on ice by the way."

"Oh yes, champagne would be just right." said Harry. "What brand is it."

"We have Krug, Moet or Bollinger." replied Jenny.

"Bottle of Krug, please." said Dempsey, Jenny nodding and scurrying away.

"A bottle Dempsey?" said Harry. "Is that a good idea when flying, to drink that much?"

"Yeah, princess." he replied. "Anyway, I've worked up a thirst!"

"I'm not surprised!" she chuckled. "You were insatiable back there!"

"Hey, you turn me on big time, princess!"

"Do you hear me complaining!?" she asked, smiling seductively at him. "Anyway, listen. Do you know what?"

"No, but you're gonna tell me."

"I think she knows what we just did back there."

"So? She's used to it, honey." he replied. "I'd guess that room's a pretty popular place."

"Bit embarrassing don't you think?"

"Nah! We're all grown ups!" he said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'll bet Francoise knows it blindfold in there!"

Dempsey chuckled at her, forming his hand into a claw as he made a mewing sound.

"Oh James, this is just fantastic!" she said, deliberately ignoring him. "I can't remember feeling this happy, ever!"

"We ain't even scratched the surface, princess." he said, grinning at her, his excitement as palpaple as hers.

"I can't imagine what else you've got planned." she grinned back.

Jenny arrived then with their champagne, expertly pouring out two flutes and placing them on the table, depositing the bottle into a chromed bucket full of ice.

"Thanks." said Dempsey.

"You're welcome." replied Jenny and returned from whence she came.

"Cheers princess." he said, raising his glass to her. "Here's to a wonderful life."

"Cheers darling." she said, raising hers. "Babies too one day."

"Wow, yeah we ain't discussed that at all." he said, sipping his wine.

"No we haven't, but I assume you want children." she said, sipping hers.

"Yeah, 'course I do." he replied. "But not yet huh?"

"No not yet." she said. "I just want you for now. We'll start a family when we both want one, yes?"

"Copy that! Wonder how long we've gotta go?" he said, then checking his watch. "Hmm, another four hours."

"Have we been going for eleven hours already?" exclaimed Harry, taking another sip. "Talk about time flying when you're having fun."

"Huh very good." he remarked.

"Pardon?" she said.

"You said how time was flyin' when we're havin' fun. Flyin'?" he said. "We're flyin'?"

"Oh I see, yes well spotted Dempsey, not even I saw that deliberate mistake!"

"You feeling tired, honey?" he asked.

"Dempsey! You're bloody insatiable! Haven't you had enough for the time being!?" she whispered, trying to sound annoyed, the mischief in her eyes showing she was anything but.

"No I mean it. Are ya tired, really tired. I mean do ya wanna have some sleep!"

"Oh, you mean sleep, sleep." she said.

"Yeah, sleep, sleep." he repeated.

"Erm, no not really." she said. "What's the time in England then?"

"Comin' up to six in the evenin'." he replied, having worked out the time difference.

"If I go to bed at six in the evening it isn't to go to sleep, is it." she laughed.

"Ha! Sure isn't." he agreed.

They whiled away the final few hours sipping their champagne, eating a meal of creamy mushroom soup to start, followed by roasted chicken breasts with tomatoes and olives and a dessert of petite patisserie, with fresh coffee and liqueurs to finish.

Then they watched another film, it finishing just as Captain Salmon switched on the seat belt lights, announcing they were on the descent path and were due to land shortly at San Juan airport, Puerto Rico.

He added.

"Local time is two fifty-two pm, weather fine and dry, temperature eighty degrees, the wind light and humidity at a comfortable sixty-five per cent. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and may I take this opportunity on behalf of myself, my co-pilot and crew to wish you a wonderful stay in the Caribbean."

With that he landed the plane without a single jolt and taxi'd to a waiting limousine, already parked on the tarmac.

Personally thanking everyone, Harry and Dempsey stepped out into the glorious, warm air and hot, bright sunshine and descended the steps to a waiting Mercedes limo. It then sped them to the VIP lounge, the driver informing them he would collect their luggage and, after they'd cleared passport control would drive them off to their hotel.

"Which hotel are we staying in, James?" asked Harry as they approached the waiting car, having been waved through by the officials.

"Wait and see." replied Dempsey, taking her hand in his.

"You're loving every minute of this aren't you." she giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Damn right I am!" he replied, as their chauffeur opened the rear door for them, then once they were safely seated, whisked them off to the Ritz-Carlton, one of San Juan's spectacular five star hotels.

After they'd swept up to the opulent entrance, a liveried doorman opened their door and held out his hand for Harry to grasp as she alighted the car, Dempsey sliding out behind her. Taking his hand again in hers and squeezing it for the hundredth time, they walked into reception whereupon the manager himself was waiting to greet them.

"Welcome Lady Harriet, Mr James Dempsey." he gushed, his smile wide and warm. "I hope you had a good journey?"

"Great thanks." replied Dempsey, smiling back.

"Yes fabulous thank you." added Harry, grinning as he took her hand, bent his head and kissed it.

"How did he know who we were, we've only just got here!?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth, but Dempsey didn't answer.

"Please to follow me. Your suite is ready for you." said the manager.

"Suite!?" said Harry, looking at Dempsey, her eyes full of wonder and joy.

"Only the best for my girl." he replied, grinning at her for the umpteenth time that day.

If Harry had been speechless when she first saw the jet's interior, it was nothing compared to her reaction when the door opened into their suite of rooms. First stepping into a corridor, the room then suddenly opened up before them.

It was vast.

Two sets of three-man sofas facing each other with a low slung, glass coffee table in between them, were sitting in the rooms centre, a bottle of Crystal champagne nestling in its bucket on the table top with two flutes awaiting attention. A huge vase of fresh flowers sat next to a box of what was, clearly, an assortment of the finest Belgian chocolates.

The carpet was garnet red, deep pile and luxurious, the walls boasting paintings by both contemporary and modern artists, expensive lamps both free standing or sitting on yew sideboards were scattered around the room, a large screen television in its own cabinet sat over in a corner. a fully equipped bar in another and the piece de resistance, a panoramic sliding glass door, leading onto a huge balcony overlooking the golden, sandy beach and sparkling, turquoise sea beyond.

Off to their right was another corridor leading to two large double bedrooms, each with en-suite bathrooms and his and hers dressing rooms.

Harry just stood there, mesmerized, trying to take it all in, while Dempsey dealt with thanking the manager and tipping the staff who brought their luggage up to them.

He strolled up beside her and put his arm around her waist, she leaning into him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"James it's...it's, Oh, I just can't find the words." she said, unable to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Let's have some champagne on the balcony, huh?" he said, letting go of her and walking over to the glass table, poured out two flutes of wine and, picking up the box of chocolates too, joined her outside.

"This is more than I ever dreamed of." she whispered, taking her glass and kissing him. "Thank you darling, it's just wonderful."

"It ain't over yet, honey." he smiled, presenting the opened box to her. "Not by a long chalk!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

"Just _look_ at the colour of that sea." said Harry, popping a chocolate into her mouth as she gazed out over the turquoise blue Caribbean. "Isn't it stunning?"

"Almost as stunning as you, honey." replied Dempsey, his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, she responding by snuggling into him.

He glanced at the time.

"Better adjust our watches." he said, slipping his gold Rolex off his wrist. "We're still runnin' on GMT."

"What time is it here?" she asked, having removed her Cartier, ready to change it.

"Er, three forty-five now." he replied, altering the time. "When would you like to eat, princess? The restaurant here has two Michelin stars, so it should be good."

"Yes it should be." she agreed. "Erm, about eight, eight thirty? What time is it at home?"

"Eight forty-five."

"Yes, so dinner time really. I'd be ready to eat a horse and it's saddle right at this minute if I hadn't had a meal on the plane a couple of hours ago." she chuckled.

"Guess we could do with freshenin' up." he suggested. "Hey, I know I was a bit flippant back home 'bout what you should wear, but did you pack somethin' okay for a place like this?"

"Of course I did, you big idiot." she giggled, kissing him. "I can read between your lines you know."

"Okay, I'm gonna grab me a shower." he said.

"But I haven't unpacked our stuff yet." she replied.

"Yeah well, jus' get the kit we need for tonight, huh?" he suggested. "We can fully unload tomorrow, whaddya say."

"I suppose so." she agreed. "The time difference will probably catch up with me later anyway and I don't much feel like doing a full unpack right now."

"There ya go then." he said, kissing her then disappearing towards their bedroom.

An hour later they were both showered and dressed, Dempsey raiding the room's well stocked bar, extracting a bottle of whisky and a bottle of dry martini, followed by a bucket of ice from the refridgerator.

Harry looked beautiful in a pale yellow summer dress and white, open toed sandals, Dempsey in tropical, ocean blue linen trousers, a white open neck shirt and dark blue slip-on loafers without socks.

As they sat on the balcony, sipping their drinks, the telephone rang, Dempsey walking back into the room to answer it. Harry heard him talking, then glanced up at him as he sat back down beside her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Restaurant." he lied. "Confirmin' our table at eight-thirty."

Ten minutes later, there came a loud knock at the door.

"You wanna get that, honey?" he said, smiling at her. "I got the 'phone."

"Okay, lazy boy!" she chuckled and went to the door.

She nearly fell over when she opened it.

Standing there were Freddy, Aunt Alice, Angela, Ollie her partner, Joyce and Roger, who was her boyfriend and Harry's cousin, Rupert and Arabella and Hugo and Belinda, his new girlfriend.

Aunt Alice was the first to squeal a greeting, but Freddy was the first to grab Harry and hug her close, followed by everyone else in turn, Dempsey joining them and welcoming them all into the room.

"Oh my good God." gasped Harry, when it all started to sink in. "I had no idea! When did you all get here?"

"We flew out en-masse earlier." said Freddy, smiling broadly.

"Ah, so _that's_ how the manager knew who we were!" laughed Harry, hugging him again.

"How was your trip?" he asked, kissing her cheeks.

"Oh Daddy it was just fantastic!" she replied and proceeded to give them chapter and verse of their time aboard, missing out certain intimate details of course.

After everyone had been supplied with drinks, they were all seated on the balcony when there was another loud knock at the door. Dempsey went this time and when he returned he had an attractive brunette, aged in her mid fifties, on his arm.

"Everybody." he said, as they all stopped talking and looked over at them. "This is Gloria, my Ma."

"Hi folks." she said, smiling broadly at them.

Harry immediately went to her side, hugging her instantly, the hug reciprocated warmly.

"I've so wanted to meet you, Mrs Dempsey." she said. "It's wonderful that you're here."

"You must be Harry." she replied. "Please, I'm Glo, none of this Mrs Dempsey bull!"

Harry chuckled, liking her immediately.

"Come and sit next to me, Glo." shouted Alice, dragging an empty chair to her side and frantically patting it. "You can tell me all about yourself and some juicy stories about your darling James!"

"Ha! I got plenny of both!" replied Glo, everyone laughing, including Dempsey, rolling his eyes to the sky at the same time.

Freddy joined Harry at Gloria's side and introduced himself, Glo, never one to be backward in coming forward, remarking.

"My my, you're a handsome hunk of manhood!" she said, slipping her arm through his and gazing into his bright, blue eyes. "I can see I'm gonna have a ball!"

This brought more laughter, especially from Freddy.

When all the introductions had been completed and everyone was topped up with drinks, Dempsey got to his feet and tapped the side of his glass, quietening the gathering down.

He turned to address Harry.

"Honey, I guess you've enjoyed the day so far." he said.

"It's been beyond my wildest dreams, darling." she said, reaching up and taking hold of his hand. "I..."

Dempsey put his forefinger to his lips and smiled down at her. She stopped and looked at him, wondering what on earth could be coming next.

"Well, princess, it ain't over 'til the fat mama sings, as the sayin' goes." he said. "Tonight we're all gonna dine together an' have a pardy, but tomorrow we're gonna be leavin' this place."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

Everyone looked at her, knowing what was coming and waited with baited breath.

Harry held hers.

"Tomorrow, princess, we're boarding another plane." said Dempsey. "This time a smaller one than todays, 'cos it ain't' goin so far."

She closed her mouth.

"Wh...Where are we going?" she stammered.

"It's about sixty miles from here." continued Dempsey. "An' it's called Necker Island."

Harry's hands flew to her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes and began streaming down her face as she stood up and flung her arms around Dempsey, burying her head into him.

Everyone started cheering and clapping and suddenly bursting into that classic song from 'My Fair Lady' changing the words to suit wherever possible.

_'They're gettin' married soon one morning, Ding dong the bells are gonna to chime, Pull out the stopper, We'll have a whopper, But get them to the beach on time!'_

Harry was laughing and crying all at once, clinging on to Dempsey for all she was worth.

She looked up at him.

"Are we actually getting married tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

"No, day after. At five o'clock, when it's cooler." he said. " It's bad luck for the groom ta see the bride the night before the weddin', ain't it. Anyways up, it's all arranged. A priest'll be there and a team'll be erectin' a special place on the beach for us. But I ain't quite finished yet."

"Oh my God, there's more!?" she said, astonishment spread across her face.

"Yeah. Everyone!" he said, tapping the side of his glass again. "I _was_ goin' ta leave this next bit 'til after the weddin' but I feel it oughta be said now, before we get the pardy starded. This whole trip, the jet, this suite, our stay for the next week on Necker, _an' another two weeks in a private, luxury bungalow on Bali_, plus a full blown reception at Winfield Hall for all those who ain't here, an' which we'll have a week after we're home, is Freddy's weddin' present to us both. So raise ya glasses. To Freddy!"

"To Freddy!" yelled everyone and drank his toast, Harry letting go of Dempsey and rushing into her fathers arms, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

Still holding Harry in his arms, Freddy managed to raise a hand for quiet.

"I'm going to save my words until after these two, wonderfully matched people are married, but I just want to say that all this is with my heartfelt blessing. Enjoy!"

As things began to calm down, Harry was bursting with questions, so she dragged Dempsey into the lounge.

Sitting on one of the sofas next to him she asked.

"When did you arrange all of this then?"

"Most of it is thanks to your father, honey." he said. "Ya know when he called an' invited us to Necker a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"He had no idea we were gettin' married, 'cos I still hadn't yet told him what we were plannin' on doin'." said Dempsey. "I couldn't move on anythin' till we'd put a wrap on the case. Then when we'd done that, I went into Spikin's an' asked if we could have three weeks leave. I figured we would get at least two weeks somewhere's hot, an' maybe a good deal by leavin' it late. Ya know, the sort of thing. Big discounts through late cancellations?"

"Yes, yes, go on." she urged, eager to know more, her eyes transfixed on his face.

"All I wan'ed was a beautiful beach in a hot climate an' I found one of the bungalows on Bali was available at the last minute. I'd just booked it when Freddy called an' threw in a curved ball with his offer of a week on Necker!"

"No wonder you looked a bit sad when I told you about it." said Harry, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah. Especially when you told me where it was!"

"So what would you have done if I'd said I preferred to go to Necker and delay our wedding?" she asked.

"I would've understood, but I would've been sad and disappointed." he said, quietly. "But when you threw the whole Necker thing outta the window, an' said you'd marry me above everythin' else, my heart nearly busted open!"

"Oh darling!" she said, sliding up onto his knee, one arm round his neck, a hand turning his face to her. "I meant every word of it."

"Yeah I know you did, honey." he said. "Right at that moment you made me the happiest guy in the whole goddam world!"

She leant in and kissed his eyes, his cheek then his lips.

"I love you more than life." she whispered.

"An' me you, tiger."

"So how come we're here and going to Necker and Bali after all?"

"After you'd finished speakin' to Freddy an' went off to cook our steaks, I called him back from our bedroom." replied Dempsey. "An' that's when I told him what we were doin', why we'd had to wait bookin' it 'cos of the case, an' that we wanted him an' Aunt Alice with us anyway."

"What did he say?" asked Harry.

"He was great! Typical Freddy! He told me, right there an' then, he'd take over an' be paying' for the whole thing, Bali, the works. His weddin' present to us. An' that we'd be flyin' out here in two days time!" said Dempsey. "I gotta admit, I was kinda sceptical, but your old man's a one off!"

"It doesn't surprise me in the slightest." said Harry. "He's an incredibly generous person to those he loves and get's things done."

"Boy, he must 'ave pulled some strings ta get it all organized so goddam quick!" said Dempsey. "When you went out ta get some stuff the next day he called and told me that, not only had he arranged everythin', but he'd rung round your friends an' invited 'em along too!"

"I'm amazed they could all make it at such short notice in that case!" she remarked.

"I guess they all dropped whatever they were doin', 'cos it ain't every day ya get to go to Necker Island for a week!" replied Dempsey. "An' seein' us get hitched was a pretty big draw too!"

"But what about your mother?" asked Harry. "How did you manage to get her here too?"

"She was booked on a flight to London anyway." replied Dempsey. "I was gonna spring a surprise on ya, an' have her stay with us a few days, but managed to switch her flight to San Juan for today."

"It's wonderful she could be here. She's lovely. And attractive too. She's got your lovely brown eyes - well I suppose you've got _her_ lovely brown eyes, but you get my drift." said Harry. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know her better. I think Daddy's quite taken with her, you know."

"Yeah? That could be innerestin'." chuckled Dempsey.

"So what's exactly happening after Necker?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know I heard you but my mind was everywhere."

"We're spendin' the next week on the island, then flyin' back here to San Juan." he explained. "Then we pick up a private jet an' fly to Bali, where there's a luxury bungalow, right on the beach, which'll be ours for two more weeks. It's our honeymoon. There's a hotel complex next door, which owns the bungalows, so we're able to make use of all its facilities. Then we fly home, by private jet again, an' a week later a reception's been organized at Winfield. Freddy's arranged the lot, invitations, the works!"

"Oh, I just can't believe it!" she said, her heart swelling for both of them and fit to burst. "It's quite incredible how it's all worked out. Must be an omen!"

"There's one thing I haven't been able to sort though." he said, looking a litte sad.

"What is it, darling? Why so sad?" she asked, concerned for him.

"I don' have a best man!" he admitted. "I wanted an' old kemo sabe I've known since I was a kid. But we lost touch when I came to England, an' I jus' haven't been able to track 'im down. Not even Ma knows where he is."

"Did you ask Daddy?" she suggested. "He can find anyone with his contacts!"

"No honey. He'd got enough to do." replied Dempsey.

"I'd think it's too late now, even for him to pull a rabbit out of the hat." she said. "You're going to have to choose between Hugo, Rupert, Ollie or Roger then. Which one of them do you feel most closest to?"

"I guess Rupert." replied Dempsey. "He and I get along great, 'specially now since we returned Arabella to him."

"There you are then." said Harry, smiling and ruffling his hair. "Go and ask him. He'll be thrilled, I know it."

"Yeah okay, I will. So come on, princess." he said. "This is the start, let's get it on. An' don' be surprised if I can't keep my hands off ya!"

"The other way round I think!" she giggled, taking his hand and joining the others on the balcony to roars of 'where the hell have you two been!' followed by a cacophony of 'yes _we _know!' then bales of laughter.

Later the group moved to a private dining room where a delicious seven course meal was served.

After that, they found the open air dance floor.

The party had started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

The hotel management, knowing their English guests were wealthy and aristocratic, had wanted to roll out the red carpet for them, so had roped off a seating area next to the dance floor exclusively for their use.

However Freddy, in typical down to earth fashion, asked them to remove it, explaining politely that they wanted to be regarded and treated like any other group of customers.

Nevertheless, waiters were never far away, ready, willing and able to be at their beck and call, Alice quietly commenting to her step brother that they were probably hoping for a more than sizeable tip!

"My dear, that's to be expected." replied Freddy, smiling at her. "If they do their job properly then they deserve to be rewarded."

"What do _you_ think, Glo darling?" asked Alice to her new best friend.

"In the States everyone tips everyone, don' madder if the service's good or bad!" she replied. "But I gotta go along with Freddy here, no problem givin' good reward for a good job done."

"Thank you Glo." said Freddy, then taking her hand, said. "Shall we dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" replied Glo, squeezing his hand and looking into his blue eyes. "You sure have stunnin' peepers there, Freddy."

"Let's hope you like my dancing too." he said, smiling while crooking his arm into which she slipped hers as they strolled onto the dance floor, the evocative opening bars of Matt Monroe's 'On Days Like These" filling the air.

Harry, sitting next to Dempsey, gave him a nudge.

"Freddy and your Mum seem to be enjoying each other's company, James." she said, smiling at him. "I told you he seemed rather taken with her, didn't I."

"I hope he knows what he's takin' on!" chuckled Dempsey. "She's spent her whole life in the Bronx!"

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Harry, sounding a little alarmed.

"It means she's a tough 'ole bird." he replied, still smiling. "An' she don' give a rat's ass 'bout nothin'! But if anyone can bring the best out in her it''ll be Freddy!"

"I get the feeling you've never been close, you two." remarked Harry, sipping her cocktail, a Strawberry Margarita made up of tequila, Cointreau, lime juice, and fresh strawberry puree.

"We kinda grew apart after my Pa died." said Dempsey, taking a draught of his Jack Daniels. "He was the one I was close to."

"You must still love her a lot to have her here though." repied Harry, stroking his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Dempsey. "After all, she _is_ my mother an' it _is_ gonna be my weddin' day!"

"Talking about our wedding day." said Harry. "Have you asked Rupert to be your best man yet?"

"No, not had a chance, he's been monopolized by Arabella most of the night!" replied Dempsey.

"Well don't you think you should?" suggested Harry. "We'll all be going to bed soon."

"Yeah, I'll grab him now." replied Dempsey, downing his bourbon and standing up. "Be right back, princess."

She watched as he interrupted Rupert and Arabella, who seemed to have been joined at the hip all night, Rupert nodding and following Dempsey to the bar.

Harry chuckled to herself. 'Just the place for the groom-to-be to ask a friend if he'd be his best man! At the bar!' she thought.

"Er Rupert." said Dempsey. "I'll get straight to it. Harry 'n I'd like it if you'd be my best man."

"James, I'd be absolutely honoured, yes." replied Rupert, slapping him on the back, then holding out his hand, Dempsey grabbing and shaking it.

"That's just great!" he said, genuinely pleased. "Sorry you ain't got much time in puttin' a speech together. If there's anythin' ya want to know 'bout me, you only gotta ask."

"With your mother here, James!?" replied Rupert, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "She'll be a mine of information, don't you think?"

"Oh hell, yeah!" said Dempsey, a slightly concerned grimace on his face. "Jus' don' believe everythin' she tells you!"

He walked back to join Harry, still looking rather pensive, Harry frowning slightly.

"Well?" she asked, wondering if Rupert had turned him down. "What did he say?"

"Yeah he'd be delighted." replied Dempsey.

"So why the long face?" she asked, slipping her arm through his as he sat down next to her.

"He's gonna get his info from Ma for his speech!" replied Dempsey, looking a little flustered still.

Harry burst out laughing, then took his face in both hands and kissed him.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear that!" she exclaimed, her infectious giggle making him laugh too.

Just then "Let's Get It On', floated into the air, Marvin Gaye's soulful voice soaring into the warm, tropical night, the sensual lyrics and tempo prompting Harry to grab Dempsey for a slow dance.

They strolled, arms round each others waist, onto the dance floor, their bodies melting into one another as they slipped into synch with the song's rythym.

"Isn't this the most fabulous night, darling?" she said dreamily, her arms round his neck, her head nuzzling his, as they swayed from side to side.

"Plenny more of 'em to come, honey." he replied, slipping his hands from her waist to her buttocks and squeezing, before pulling them to his body, feeling, rather than hearing, her soft moan of pleasure.

Lifting her mouth to his ear, she whispered.

"Will you make love to me all night? I want you so much."

Bending his head to her he whispered back.

"Try'n stop me tiger," before kissing her partially open and expectant lips.

As Marvin Gaye drifted away, Spandau Ballet's 'True' took over, Harry once more lost in the seductive rythym, the heat of their bodies locked so close together in harmony, it fuelled her passion to the point where she couldn't stand it any longer and, stretching for his ear again, whispered.

"Let's go to bed."

They wasted little time in wishing everyone goodnight, many following suit after they'd gone, and retired to their suite, making love on a balcony sunlounger, on one of the soft, comfortable sofa's and finally the enormous double bed, before eventually falling asleep entwined in each other, as the sun slowly rose above the horizon into the blue sky.

An hour later, the bedside telephone rang, Dempsey reaching to lift the receiver, feeling as though his eyes were welded shut.

"Yeah?" he croaked, sleepily.

"Your early morning call, sir." said a cheerful voice.

"Oh - yeah, thanks." he said, fumbling to replace the 'phone, before lifting himself on one elbow and, opening one eye, stared at Harry's sleeping face, still flushed from their night of passion.

His heart bounced and skipped as he looked at her, then, as he bent his head to kiss her awake, her eyes opened as her arms reached around his neck and pulled him to her, her lips parting as they met with his.

"Good morning." she whispered, gazing into his eyes as he lifted himself up to look at her again. "Quite a night!"

"An' you say _I'm_ insatiable!" he chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Ravenous!" she replied, laughing, as she playfully pushed him off her.

They showered and dressed, Harry choosing a pink 'T' shirt and white shorts, Dempsey a sleeveless pale blue shirt and dark blue shorts and joined the rest of the party for breakfast, most, if not all, nursing hangovers.

Having devoured full English fry ups and pots of fresh coffee, a convoy of limousines drove them back to San Juan airport and dropped them off in front of a large fifteen seater helicopter.

"How long will it take us to reach Necker?" asked Harry to her father as they climbed the steps to board.

"About forty-five minutes, darling." he replied. "We'll no doubt be flown over the island so we can see all its beauty from above."

Indeed he was right. As Necker came into view, they all caught their breath.

Looking magnificent, the lush green island, with its coral reefs, spanned seventy-four acres, and sat like an oasis in the azure ocean, its beaches of white sand kissing the transparent water, the sea gradually turning turquoise, then varying shades of blue as the Caribbean deepened.

The chopper circled close to the Great House sitting majestically atop Devil's Hill. It was regarded as the heart of the island, with its eight stunning bedrooms, Junior Suite and huge terrace, all boasting spectacular views.

The jewel in the crown, however, was the Master Suite, complete with it's own jacuzzi and private terrace with panoramic views over both the Caribbean Sea and Atlantic Ocean not to mention neighbouring islands.

This would be Dempsey and Harry's personal space and where they would spend their wedding night and the rest of their week's holiday, before moving on to their two week honeymoon on Bali.

But on this, their first night, they would be apart, each occupying one of the eight other bedrooms.

Freddy and Alice were staying in the Junior Suite and everyone else a luxurious bedroom, each with it's own special, breathtaking vista.

After the helicopter had landed, a fleet of golf buggies collected the disembarked party and their luggage and whisked them off to the Great House, where they were greeted by a wealth of friendly, smiling staff, all dressed in brightly coloured, tropical shirts and offering a choice of cocktails.

Settling themselves down on numerous, comfortable sofas, their individual drinks served to them, they gradually adjusted to their idyllic surroundings, Rupert, assuming his role as best man with a certain degree of gusto, explaining how the end of the day would play out.

"From five o'clock this evening, James will not be allowed anywhere near Harriet." he announced, grinning at them all in turn. "It will be twenty-four hours before he sees her again."

Harry playfully pursed her lips at Dempsey, while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye, he, in response, jokingly giving all the men the thumbs up, but earning a poke in the ribs from her for his efforts.

They decided to spend the rest of the day exploring Necker and it's facilities, getting around on golf buggies, the staff advising that they went prepared to bathe, given the choice of the warm Caribbean sea or several swimming pools.

The girls changed into bikini's, wrapping sarongs around their waists while Gloria and Alice declined, both not wishing the men to see their 'wobbly bits', as Alice described them. They elected to stay on the terrace of the Great House and soak up the atmosphere, their every need catered for by the staff at hand.

The boys, including Freddy, whose slim physique belied his seventy years, changed into swimming shorts and 'T' shirts.

First stop was The Beach Pavilion on the Main Beach which, accessed from both the land and the beach, has an infinity pool with a swim-up bar where they sat and cooled off whilst enjoying a drink and admiring its impressive waterfall and underwater rock formations.

After spending the morning sunbathing, swimming and relaxing together they found their way to the thatched Crocodile Pavilion which houses a large solid teak crocodile table and here they lunched on fresh fare from the Pavilion's gourmet kitchen.

In the afternoon they boarded three speed boats and, each with a guide, sped around the island, anchoring off various beaches and snorkelling around the numerous coral reefs using the equipment supplied to them.

Back at base, Alice and Gloria were getting on like a house on fire. Despite their different backgrounds and upbringing, they found their likes and dislikes were very similar, agreeing on most subjects which spanned politics, food, celebrities, fashion, films, books and men.

"Your bro is a fine lookin' gennelman, Alice." said Glo. "I can't get enough of them blue eyes of his. They stir passions in me I thought were long gone, I 'ave ta tell ya."

"He's been on his own for some time now, darling." chuckled Alice, winking at and then nudging her. "But I think he likes you. I'll put in a good word."

"Say, thanks Alice. But don' go over eggin' the mix, will ya." replied Glo. "I must say, Harry is a beautiful woman. Beats me how Jimmy's managed to snap 'er up!"

"James? He's _gorgeous_, darling!" replied Alice. "The first time I laid eyes on him, I thought if Harriet let's him go, she'll always regret it!"

"Yeah but he's from the wrong side of the tracks, Alice." replied Glo. "How does that attract a stunning, rich, aristo crat like Harry?"

Alice guffawed at her pronunciation. "It's aristocrat, one word, darling." she corrected. "Anyway, opposites attract. Their relationship got off to a rocky start, if you must know, but they're inseparable now. Don't you two talk?"

"Nah, not much." admitted Glo, sadly. "But hey, I'm here an' that says a lot, believe me!"

"Yes and I think they're all back." said Alice as the others could be heard talking and laughing, eventually walking onto the terrace, the staff buzzing round them and taking orders for drinks.

After they'd all described their days activities to Alice and Gloria, Rupert glanced at his watch.

"Right men." he said, smiling at all the males. "It is fast approaching five o'clock! James? Say ta ta to Harriet. It's time for your stag party!"

And with that, Ollie and Roger grabbed an arm each, Hugo and Rupert a leg each and lifted him into the air, carrying him away, leaving Dempsey, his head dropped and looking at the girls upside down, blowing kisses at Harry as she waved him goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

After Dempsey had been carried off, Angela sat down beside Harry.

"Now then Harry, time to get your hen party started." she said, smiling at her best friend, then turning to the rest of them. "Come on girls, let's have some music! Shouldn't be difficult seeing as the owner of this place founded Virgin Records!"

Belinda, Hugo's girlfriend and who Harry had not yet had the chance to have any meaningful conversation with, was the first to find a suitable compact disc entitled 'Hit Pack Compilation'.

"Here's one!" she called out. "It's got Scritti Politti, Simple Minds, Frankie Goes to Hollywood..."

"Hurry up and put it on then!" shouted Angela as, moments later, Phil Oakey and Giorgio Moroder's suitably entitled 'In Transit/Goodbye Bad Times' blared out from the numerous hidden speakers, Arabella and Joyce immediately prancing about to the infectious beat, even Alice and Gloria tapping their feet.

"Well Harry." said Angela. "How excited are _you_!"

"I can't wait, Angela." replied Harry, her eyes shining with happiness. "I never felt like this before I married Robert. Looking back, I think there must have been an inner voice telling me something wasn't right but it didn't surface."

"Anyone can see you and James are meant to be." replied Angela, squeezing her friends hand. "It's a joy to watch you two together. I could feel the electricity sparking between you all that while ago in Stringfellows and you weren't even a couple then!"

"It was around that time I knew I was falling in love with him." said Harry.

"You were pretty drunk." chuckled Angela. "You never did tell me - but did you and he...?

"No!" replied Harry. "He never touched me that night even though I was absolutely fair game! Trouble was, the next day, I couldn't remember a thing!"

"Oooh, could have been awkward if he'd - you know!" said Angela.

"Knowing what I know now." said Harry, her voice low. "I _would_ have remembered!"

"That good? Gosh!" chuckled Angela. "So what _did _happen the next day?"

"Silly me thought the worst of him." replied Harry. "But when I found out he'd been the perfect gent - well, that just opened my eyes to him."

"And the rest is history, as they say." said Angela, grinning.

"Yes." agreed Harry. "And I can't keep my hands off him, Angela! His nearness, his smell, his touch, it just sends me wild!"

"Wow! That's some chemistry at work there, Harry." smiled Angela. "Long may it continue."

"It will." said Harry, confidently, then drawing her closer, whispered. "Shall I let you into a little secret?"

"What?" whispered Angela, intrigued and edging as close to Harry as physically possible.

"Promise you'll keep it between us?"

"Yes I promise." replied Angela, impatience creeping into her voice.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Bloody hell Harry, yes!" exclaimed Angela, now more intrigued and impatient than ever.

"We joined the mile high club on the way over here." she giggled, her eyes wide and smiling.

"What!? you...and...up there?" said Angela, pointing to the heavens. "Harry, I've always wanted to do that! Did anyone see you!?"

"No of course not!" she replied, laughing, then lowering her voice again. "We were in bed - in a bedroom!"

"Oh wow! There was a bedroom!?" said Angela, obviously impressed. "Some plane you were in! Er, was it...different?"

"No not different." replied Harry. "Exciting!"

"God Harry, I'm sooo jealous!" chuckled Angela. "I'll have to start working on Ollie to take me somewhere, anywhere, in a private jet!"

"How are you two getting along these days?" laughed Harry.

"I love him to bits." replied Angela. "Like you and James, everything - and I mean _everything, _is mega great between us. He's definitely _the one_!"

"And he feels the same?" asked Harry.

"Well he says he loves me." replied Angela, looking a touch downhearted. "But he's not produced a ring yet."

"Don't push it, take your time." cautioned Harry. "He'll come good, I know he will. I've seen how he looks at you."

"How does he look at me Harry?"

"There's so much love there, Angela." she replied. "It's probably just a man thing he's going through at the moment. You know, wants to hang on to his independence?"

Arabella bobbed up then.

"Come on you two!" she said, clicking her fingers and clapping her hands to the beat. "Get dancing!"

Meanwhile Dempsey had been taken to Beach Pavilion and, sat in the sunshine, was being introduced to a drinking game called 'Jacks'.

"What the hell's Jacks?" he asked.

Rupert, a pack of playing cards in his hand, explained.

"I'm going to start dealing out the cards and the first person to get a Jack has to go to the bar and nominate a drink. Any make-up, any concoction - and in a pint sized beer glass. I mean, you can even add a raw egg if you want to. You then bring the glass back here and put in front of us on the table."

"Sounds very alcoholic." remarked Hugo, grinning.

"Sounds positively bloody revolting." murmured Roger, Harry's cousin and not too much into heavy drinking.

Rupert chuckled and continued. "Then I start dealing the cards again and the next person to get a Jack has to sip the drink."

"Just a sip?" asked Ollie.

"Just a sip." confirmed Rupert. "The next person to receive a Jack, has to drink the glass down in one."

"Oh gosh!" piped up Roger. "Do we have a bucket handy?"

"So what happens when one of us gets the fourth Jack?" asked Freddy.

"Under normal circumstances, that person would have to go to the bar and pay for the drink." said Rupert. "But as all is paid for here already, we'll put the approximate cost into a kitty and give it to the staff as a tip when we leave here to go home. Everyone agree?"

"Agreed!" they all shouted in unison.

The hen party carried on until gone midnight, the girls laughing, talking and dancing, finishing up pretty drunk by the end of it, the boys utterly legless and still drinking well into the early hours, eventually crashing out where they lay until a hour or so before the sun came up.

They'd enjoyed the 'Jacks' drinking game so much (including Roger, amazingly) the kitty ended up with one hundred and eighty pounds in it! - which was hardly surprising given that near enough every liqueur and spirit wound up in the pint glass!

Needless to say there were many bad heads needing the attention of the Necker staff, who, used to dealing with hangovers, gave everyone their own island remedy as and when each guest surfaced.

By three in the afternoon, everyone had shaken off the night before and in Harrys room, the girls were getting her ready, Harry sat at the dressing table in her pretty lace underwear, a glass of champagne in front of her and which she was sipping carefully.

Out on the balcony, enjoying their own bottle of Moet, sat Gloria and Alice chewing the fat with each other.

"This is Harry's second marriage, ain't it, Alice?" asked Glo, sipping her wine. "Who was the first?"

"Oh a slimy toad called Robert Makepeace, darling." scowled Alice, turning her nose up and grimacing. "Never liked him the minute I set eyes on him. Patronising oaf!"

"How long did it last?" asked Glo.

"About three years." replied Alice, staring back at Gloria, the anger still there in her eyes before gulping back a fair shot of champagne. "More than two and a half of them were hell for Harriet. Destroyed her trust, her confidence, you name it. He broke her spirit. Then he had affairs behind her back. It was awful."

"She's had it rough, huh?" remarked Glo. "How in the hell did Jimmy get her over all that!?"

"According to Freddy she didn't much care for him at the start, darling." replied Alice. "But they grew closer and closer and now they're inseparable. We've never known her so happy."

"Guess my boy's good for somethin, huh?" grinned Gloria, replenishing their glasses.

In the bedroom Harry was admiring her late mother's stunning choker made up of natural pearls and matching earrings, Freddy having given them to her as a present but also as something old, Harry regarding her wedding dress as something new. Angela had leant her a silver bracelet as something borrowed and Joyce was currently painting her nails in a blue mint varnish.

Her beautiful wedding dress was hanging up against a wardrobe and everyone couldn't wait to see her wearing it.

Finished in white chiffon and fully lined, it's ruched bodice was embraced in a beaded one-shoulder neckline and flowed to a slit skirt accented with a beaded waistband, the train flaring out to three feet at the base. When she'd tried it on in Harrods, she noted that when she walked, her left thigh could be glimpsed, but only for a second or two and that was enough.

"Harry?" asked Arabella, looking around the room for something. "Where are your shoes?"

"I'm not going to wear any shoes."

"You're not?"

"No, we're in a tropical climate and I'll be walking on sand most of the time." replied Harry. "Anyway, who's going to see them? My feet are going to be hidden by my dresses's train."

Just then there came a knock at the door. Arabella went to answer it, opening it just a fraction and peering round to find Rupert standing there.

"Hey Rupe!" she said, slipping into the corridor and kissing him immediately. "You can't come in, everyone's half dressed in there."

"As I can see!" replied Rupert, admiring his wife's near nakedness.

"How did the stag party go?" she asked, trying hard to ignore his lustful gaze. "How's James?"

"Oh, great fun, Bella." replied Rupert. "And James is fine. I've dropped by to pick up his wedding ring. Can you ask Harriet for it, please?"

"Oh of course, yes, hang on here." she said, and disappeared back into the room, emerging a few minutes later holding a solid gold band, about a centimetre in width.

Rupert studied it and noted the inscription inside, styled in script as if it had been written by hand.

'_James, the love of my life and forever yours. Harry_.'

"Nice message." remarked Rupert, showing Arabella, who hadn't noticed. "See?"

"Oh yes." said Arabella. "Clever too, it's ambiguous."

"How?" puzzled Rupert, reading it again.

"Because she saying he's the love of her life forever but that she's his too. Don't you see?" replied Arabella. "The 'forever yours' bit? She's saying she'll be the love of his life too."

"I suppose so." said Rupert, clearly still blind to the double meaning. "Anyway, must shoot. See you later, sweetheart."

With that he kissed her and left.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry, as Arabella shut the bedroom door. "How's James?"

"Rupert says he's fine and the stag do was fun." she replied. "I love your message by the way, Harry."

"Message?" repeated Harry, frowning at her.

"On the inside of James's wedding ring?"

"Oh yes, thanks." said Harry, smiling, then chuckling. "I expect I'll have to explain the ambiguity in it to James."

Over in the boy's camp, Dempsey was half dressed in a turquoise blue, round neck, short sleeved 'T' shirt and white trousers, with a black leather, silver buckled, belt.

When Rupert returned, he asked Dempsey for Harry's wedding ring.

"Oh yeah." he said and went to a wardrobe, hanging inside of which was his white, linen jacket. After rummaging around in the inside pocket, he produced a dark blue velvet covered box. Inside was an elegant, 9 carat white gold ring, encrusted with ten of the brightest, bluest and most perfect diamonds.

"Magnificent!" exclaimed Rupert, the others crowding round him to catch a glimpse.

"James this is stunning." said Freddy, having lifted the ring out of its box. "I thought Harry's engagement ring was spectacular, which of course it is, but this is just beautiful."

"Think she'll like it?" asked Dempsey, a wide toothy grin on his face.

"Don't be an arse!" said Roger, punching him lightly on his arm. "Like it? She'll love it! It's breathtaking."

Down on the Main Beach, the Necker staff were busy putting the final touches to the wedding Chapel, built using a wealth of bamboo and cane, and completely covered with flowers every colour of the rainbow. Open on all sides with a whicker roof, it sat on the soft, white sand just a few feet from the gentle, lapping waves of the clear blue Caribbean beyond.

Arranged in a semi circle in front of the Chapel, were eleven chairs, a gap in the middle to allow Harry and Freddy access to where Dempsey, Rupert and the priest would be standing.

At four thirty, her make-up and lipstick of pale pink perfected, Harry slipped into her wedding dress and clipped on her choker and earrings, each of the ladies standing back and swooning when they looked at her, Alice wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Harriet darling, you look...you look like the most beautiful princess in the world." she wept, dabbing her eyes constantly.

"Thank you Auntie." replied Harry, kissing her wet cheek as they heard the door being knocked. Arabella opened it to find a member of staff standing there, urging the party to make their way to the beach.

After they'd all hugged her goodbye, Freddy appeared in the doorway, his bright blue eyes glistening when he saw her. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and shirt with black trousers, shoes and belt, a pink carnation in his lapel.

"Darling Harry, I'm lost for words." he said, swallowing the tears welling up in his throat. "You're simply glowing with beauty and happiness."

Just then a photographer appeared and took a series of photographs of them side by side, the blue ocean as a backdrop.

"Are you ready, darling?" asked Freddy.

"More than you'll ever know, Daddy." replied Harry as they made their way out of the room.

Meanwhile Dempsey, in his white, linen jacket, a pink carnation in the lapel, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, with his turquoise blue T shirt, white trousers, silver buckled, black leather belt and white loafers making him look cool, sexy and smart, was waiting at the chapel, with Rupert by his side.

"You got the rings?" he whispered.

"Relax. They're safely in my pocket, James, don't fret." replied Rupert.

Just then the haunting melody of 'Footprints on the Moon' by Johnny Harris and his orchestra drifted across to the congregation, Dempsey's heart skipping and leaping at the thought of seeing Harry walking towards him at any moment to become his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

That moment arrived when, despite already having seen her, the ladies gasped once more as Harry, her left arm through Freddy's, a bouquet in her right hand, began walking the sandy aisle to Dempsey's side.

"Wow!" muttered Ollie as he watched her, prompting Dempsey to turn to look at her, catching his breath at the beautiful woman approaching him, a stunning portrait in white, a tantalising glimpse of her tanned thigh sending tremors through him as she knew it would.

Reaching his side, she slipped her hand into his and glanced at him. He squeezed it gently, returning her gaze, his soft, brown eyes reciprocating her look of unmistakeable love, before they then looked straight at the priest in front of them, himself admiring the hugely attractive couple before him.

He then began the wedding service.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you."

"And also with you." replied the congregation.

The priest then led them in a mixture of prayers and hymns, the latter sung by a soloist, a pretty Balinese girl with a beautiful voice, and beginning with 'All Things Bright and Beautiful', followed by 'The Lord is my Shepherd' and ending with 'Give Me Joy In My Heart'.

Then came the Preface, the priest starting with...

"In the presence of God, the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, we have come together to witness the marriage of James and Harriet, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love."

He then continued.

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love."

Harry glanced at Dempsey again, smiling at him as the words the priest was saying went on.

"Marriage is a way of life made holy by God, and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God."

Looking directly at them both, the priest smiled and said.

"James and Harriet are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together."

Then came the Declarations.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

A few seconds of silence followed, then the priest addressed Harry and Dempsey...

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

They turned to face each other, their deep love for one another plain in their eyes.

"James John Dempsey will you take Harriet Victoria Makepeace to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." replied Dempsey.

"Harriet Victoria Makepeace, will you take James John Dempsey to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." replied Harry.

Turning to the congregation, the priest said.

"Will you, the families and friends of James and Harriet, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will." they replied.

Then the priest uttered the Collect. Everyone stood.

"God our Father, from the beginning you have blessed creation with abundant life. Pour out your blessings upon James and Harriet, that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship, in holiness and commitment to each other. We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son, who is alive and reigns with you, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, now and for ever."

"Amen." said everyone, then sat down again.

"James and Harriet, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people."

Still facing each other, Dempsey took Harry's right hand in his, then spoke, having memorised the words.

"I, James John Dempsey take you, Harriet Victoria Makepeace, to be my wife, to have an' to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness an' in health, to love an' to cherish, till death us do part; accordin' to God's holy law."

Harry then took Dempsey's right hand in hers, she having learnt the words off by heart too.

"I, Harriet Victoria Makepace take you, James John Dempsey, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law."

By this time, Aunt Alice and Gloria were in floods of tears, clinging to each other and dabbing each others eyes with handkerchiefs. Angela's eyes were glistening too, as were Joyce's and Freddy spent most of the time swallowing his tears.

Rupert then stepped up and handed the wedding rings to the priest who then placed them on an embroidered white cloth, before draping it over both hands which he stretched out in front of him.

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to James and Harriet a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen" said everyone.

Dempsey took Harry's ring and slipped it over the fourth finger of her left hand, she unable to stifle a gasp when she saw it, the diamonds glittering and twinkling in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Harry, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, an' all that I have I share with you."

She then took Dempsey's right hand and placed his ring on the fourth finger.

"James, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."

The priest then conducted the Proclamation.

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, James and Harriet have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife."

He then joined their right hands together and said.

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

Having then blessed the marriage and led the congregation in saying 'The Lord's Prayer' he uttered his final words to them.

"God the Holy Trinity make you strong in faith and love, defend you on every side, and guide you in truth and peace; and the blessing of God almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, be among you and remain with you always."

"Amen" said everyone.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the priest.

As the professional photographer, supplied as part of the Necker experience, snapped away, Harry melted into Dempsey's arms, their lips caressing each others, both becoming lost in the surge of passion rising in their bodies, the cheers and clapping of their family and friends a noise somewhere distant to them.

"You got anythin' on under that dress, Mrs Dempsey?" he whispered, grinning the widest grin.

"Of course I have, Mr Dempsey!" she giggled back quietly, before whispering. "But maybe not a little later."

She looked at her right hand.

"James, I've never seen such a beautiful wedding ring!" she exclaimed, fanning her hand out. "Look how it compliments my engagement ring. What a combination! Just like you and I. Perfect!"

"Come on honey." he said, half of his words muffled by the kiss she planted on his lips. "We gotta sign the paperwork."

"One more thing." she said and, standing with her back to everybody, she threw her bride's bouquet over her shoulder, then swung round quickly to see who caught it.

She clapped her hands together and laughed out loud when the recipient was Angela.

When Dempsey took her hand, everyone engulfed them in a deluge of confetti and as they walked back down the aisle the Necker staff, having lined either side holding bamboo canes covered completely with a myriad of colourful flowers, formed a tunnel under which they strolled, arm in arm, to sign the register.

Having completed the formalities, they all returned to the Great House where the staff had laid out an enormous table close to the edge of the terrace and from where, overlooking the Caribbean, they could witness one of Neckers spectacular sunsets.

After they had all worked their way through an eight course meal, Rupert regaled them with stories of Dempsey, gleefully told him by Gloria, while Freddy imparted an emotional speech, reducing the ladies to tears of joy at his openly admitted love for both Harry and James, Harry particularly sobbing her heart out at his candour.

Dempsey wound the speeches up by thanking everybody and devoting special time to how he had grown to admire, respect and love Freddy as more than just his father-in-law.

This, of course, set Harry off again, especially since she knew how much Dempsey had loved his late father and how his words about Freddy were so sincerely spoken.

The staff, having told them that the 'Master Suite' had been made ready for them, their clothes having been transferred there during the wedding ceremony, prompted Harry to disappear and freshen up. She stared in wonderment at the almost fairy tale splendour of the enormous bedroom suite, immediately wanting Dempsey with her and, smiling, knew exactly how to get him there sooner rather than later.

While she was away, the table was cleared and a disco set up, another staff member assuming the role of DJ.

As Harry returned, the strings of Foreigner's 'Waiting For a Girl Like You' started up, Dempsey taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance, the lyrics especially appropriate for him.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you,

To come into my life,

I've been waiting for a girl like you,

A love that will survive,

I've been waiting for someone new,

To make me feel alive,

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you,

To come into my life."

"I guess you could say they wrote this song for me." he said, bending his head to kiss her.

"I guess you could be right." she replied, kissing him back. "You were waiting for me but didn't know it."

Then, when Barbara Streisand's 'Woman in Love' replaced Foreigner, bringing everybody else out onto the dance floor, Harry listened out for a particular verse, bringing it to Dempsey's notice.

"With you eternally mine,

In love there is no measure of time,

We planned it all at the start,

You and I live in each other's heart,

We may be oceans away,

You'll feel my love,

I hear what you say,

No truth is ever a lie,

I stumble and fall,

But I give you it all."

"And those words could have been written for us, darling." she said, moving his arms much lower from her waist and watching his reaction as he discovered her nakedness under her dress.

"You wanna change inner somethin' bedder for dancin'?" he grinned, kissing her again, his intentions quite clear.

"Might be a good time, don't you think?" she replied, breathlessly, as she pressed her body to him.

They slipped away to the 'Master Suite', Dempsey's mouth falling open when he opened the door to the fabulous room, complete with its huge four poster bed, luxurious furniture and enormous open terrace, a warm, sensual, gentle wind blowing in around them.

He lifted Harry into his arms and carried her over the threshold, hers wrapping around his neck as she started kissing him and not letting go as he lowered her carefully on to the bed.

Returning nearly an hour later, Gloria took Dempsey's hand.

"Come on, son." she said, smiling at him. "It's been too long since ya took ya Ma on the dance floor."

"Did I ever take ya on the dance floor?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised at her.

"When ya were four!" she replied, chuckling.

Harry smiled as she watched mother and son start dancing with each other, Angela then appearing and plonking herself down next to her.

"Where have you two been, Mrs Dempsey, as if I didn't know!" she chuckled. "You're looking positively flushed!"

"Oh, just a bit of time out together." giggled Harry. "And you should see our room! Words just fail me! I'll show it to you before we all leave."

"Can't wait!" replied Angela. "Harry your ceremony was wonderful, the setting, the beach, the fabulous weather, oh! just everything! I'm so looking forward to all the photo's. That photographer hasn't stopped since we first congregated on the beach!"

"I'll never forget this day, Angela." replied Harry, her eyes shining with happiness. "The most special day of my life."

So the night evolved, everyone drinking and laughing into the early hours, Freddy and Glo dancing the night away, Alice never with a dry eye, Dempsey and Harry finally retiring to the Master Suite where they made love to each other until just before dawn.

Then, hand in hand, they walked back to the beach and sat down on the soft, white sand exactly where they had said their vows and, arms entwined, watched as a new day, their first full day as Mr and Mrs Dempsey, was born.

**The End**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Authors note.**

As ever, many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed 'The Contract'. I'm never going to stop saying what a joy it is to read your thoughts, please keep them coming!

When I started 'The Contract' there was never an intention, initially, to wed James and Harry, but when the line came into my head that Rupert questions, half way into the first page of Chapter 1, as to when they're intending to tie the knot, I thought 'okay perhaps it _is_ time'.

After all, they'd known each other for four years and been engaged for six months, so marriage, in the real world, would have been highly likely. And I do try and keep a toe or two in reality.

Furthermore, I make no excuses for highlighting their physical passion for each other. They aren't a Burton/Taylor, whereby the initial attraction was physical - anyone knows a relationship of that kind is built on sand and ultimately doomed.

No, D&M' didn't fall into bed with each other after a few days. They eventually became friends first, their passion for each other evolving over a long period.

Initially it was Harry who had the longest journey to make. She never hated Dempsey, that's too strong an adjective, but she did loathe him. Then that feeling began to turn into trust, then 'like him a bit', then respect, morphing in to 'like him a lot' and eventually love.

And once that hit her, she wanted to be his in every which way possible.

Unlike Burton/Taylor who loved each other passionately but didn't _like_ each other much, Harry and James like each other a lot as well as love each other deeply.

Consequently, the foundations of their now strong emotional and physical relationship were built on solid granite and although Dempsey, like any red blooded male, fancied her on sight, he subtly chased her until she eventually caught him. As she says to Angela in Chapter 14, 'I can't keep my hands off him, his nearness, his smell, his touch, just sends me wild!'

So it's all come together in marriage and a successful one it'll be too.

I hope I did it justice.

Without it becoming a ramble, I wanted you, my readers, to _feel_ the romance, to share their excitement, to enjoy their passion, to 'see' Harry in her dress and Dempsey looking cool in his turquoise T shirt (with the sleeves of his jacket at his elbows!) and to be there on that beautiful island with them all and witness their wedding ceremony and the subsequent celebration.

And babies? Phew! It'd be fun covering that one!

For the present though, the story has opened up certain possibilities. Will Freddy and Glo become romantically linked? Will Ollie finally propose to Angela?

Feel free to comment, all thoughts/suggestions welcomed.

Richard.

P.S. Their first case as Mr and Mrs Dempsey coming soon.


End file.
